Mélopées nocturnes, diurnes, et autres
by Ariani Lee
Summary: ZEMYX DAY 2012: "A l'encre de tes yeux". Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux... Même la morale parle pour eux... J'aimerais quand même te dire, tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.
1. The Call

**Auteur : Ariani Lee**

**Bêta-lecture : Lyly u**

**Pairings : SoKai, SoRiku**

**Disclaimer : Voici une première songfic, d'autres suivront sans doute. La chanson utilisée ici est « Th****e**** Call », des Backstreetboys (oui je sais je commence mal, lol)**

_**T**_**he **_**C**_**all**

Le téléphone sonnait…

- Allô? Dit la voix de Kairi au bout du fil. Je me couvris l'oreille pour mieux l'entendre.

- Coucou bébé, c'est moi ! Ça va? Criai-je pour couvrir la musique et les bruits de la fête. Ecoute, je vais rentrer tard ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher, d'accord ?

- O… -tu ?

Les gens criaient vraiment trop fort, malgré tous mes efforts pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu peux répéter ? Ai-je demandé.

- Allô ? Répéta-t-elle, et je renonçai.

- Je t'entends très mal, je crois que ma batterie est à plat ! Ecoute, si tu m'entends, on va dans un endroit pas loin, ça va ? Faut que j'y aille !

Et je raccrochai.

Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire du coup de téléphone qui a changé ma vie… J'étais de sortie avec mes potes. Tout le monde était là. Roxas, Demyx, Axel… et Riku. La soirée était énorme, très bruyante et j'allais rentrer quand mon meilleur ami a proposé qu'on aille ailleurs, dans un endroit plus calme. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux… J'aurais dû me douter… Non, je _savais _ce qui allait se passer si on s'en allait, si on se retrouvait seuls. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté… J'avais un peu bu et peut-être qu'au fond, j'en avais toujours eu envie.

J'aurais dû dire non, j'aurais dû lui dire que Kairi m'attendais chez nous, que je lui avais promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Mais j'ai pris mon téléphone. Je l'ai appelée et je lui ai dit…

_Listen Baby I'm sorry / Ecoute bébé, je suis désolé  
Just wanna tell you don't worry / __J__e voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me / Je serai en retard, ne reste pas éveillée, ne m'attends pas  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low / Je t'entends mal, ma batterie est morte  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby / Je voulais te prévenir qu'on va dans un endroit près d'ici  
I gotta go / Je dois y aller_

Deux années ont passé depuis, et je n'ai rien gagné dans cette histoire. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Une de ses amies a découvert ce qui s'était passé entre Riku et moi, qu'elle n'était pas pour moi la « seule et unique ». Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus à mes côtés, et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur… Tout ça parce que j'ai passé ce coup de fil et que j'ai menti…

_Listen Baby I'm sorry / Ecoute bébé, je suis désolé  
Just wanna tell you don't worry / __J__e voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me / Je serai en retard, ne reste pas éveillée, ne m'attends pas  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low / Je t'entends mal, ma batterie est morte  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby / Je voulais te prévenir qu'on va dans un endroit près d'ici  
I gotta go / Je dois y aller_

Je la rappelle parfois, mais elle ne décroche jamais quand elle voit que c'est moi, et quand j'arrive malgré tout à l'avoir au bout du fil elle raccroche aussitôt. Je lui laisse des messages interminables, je répète la même chose des dizaines de fois, je la supplie mais jamais elle ne m'a répondu, jamais elle ne m'a rappelé.

_Baby baby I'm sorry /Bébé, bébé, je suis désolé_

_Hello ? / Allô ?_

_Baby baby I'm sorry /Bébé, bébé, je suis désolé_

_Hello ? / Allô ?_

_Baby baby I'm sorry /Bébé, bébé, je suis désolé_

_Hello ? / Allô ?_

Le téléphone sonne. Encore, et encore, et encore…

Tout ça n'a pas de sens…

Je raccroche.


	2. Something stupid

**Auteur : Ariani Lee**

**Bêta-lecture: Lyly u**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et les paroles de la chanson non plus. **

**Chanson utilisée : « Something stupid » (je fais référence à la reprise chantée par Nicole Kidman et Robbie Williams, je ne connais pas la version originale)**

**Pairing : Axel/Demyx ****C'est du Dexel ! /ouiche**

_**S**_omething_** S**_tupid

Le téléphone sonne. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça. Je dois arrêter de te courir après comme ça. Trois sonneries. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est plus fort que moi. Quatre sonneries. Si je ne le fais pas je me sens mal, j'ai trop besoin d'entendre ta voix. Cinq sonneries. Avec un peu de "chance", tu ne décrocheras pas…

- Allô ?

Perdu.

- Salut, Axel, c'est Demyx.

- Ah, salut. Comment ça va?

- Bien, dis, tu devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé pendant la répèt'!

- T'as encore cassé une corde de ta guitare ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, écoute…

Et voilà, c'est parti. Je dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça. D'abord parce que ça ne sert à rien, et aussi parce que tu dois en avoir ras-la-crête de m'écouter te raconter ma vie. Et puis, parce que comme on me l'a déjà répété, je ne devrais pas « m'abaisser » comme ça. Tu dois me trouver collant, et con aussi, parce qu'à force de t'appeler tout le temps, je n'ai plus grand-chose d'intéressant à te dire. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas lâcher ce foutu téléphone avant que tu ne me dises que tu dois raccrocher, ou que tu proposes qu'on se voie. Je sais que moi, je ne vais jamais le faire, même si j'ai les oreilles qui chauffent, même si j'ai largement dépassé mon forfait et je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais faire pour payer la facture de téléphone _et _les autres. Tu ne le sais pas mais on m'a déjà coupé l'électricité avec ces conneries, deux fois… J'ai besoin de t'entendre, de te _sentir_ au bout du fil, de penser que tu es à l'autre bout. Il y a comme une connexion entre toi et moi, alors, et dès qu'elle est coupée avec la communication, je respire moins bien.

Je continue mon baratin pendant des plombes, tu es bon public. Tu écoutes, tu ne montres aucun signe d'agacement, tu réagis aux bons moments, tu as même l'air de t'intéresser à ce flot ininterrompu qui sort de ma bouche, et qui est tellement insipide que quand je raccroche j'ai oublié les trois quarts de ce que je t'ai dit. Préoccupant…

- … et après mon père a dit à Zexion…

- Dem ?

_Ba-boum._ Mon cœur qui fait un bond, comme à chaque fois que tu m'appelles par ce surnom. J'ai interdit à quiconque d'autre de l'utiliser. Ainsi, tu ne le sais pas, mais c'est quelque chose "entre nous", juste de toi à moi. Et à ton insu, c'est comme un mot d'amour que tu me dirais.

- Oui ?

- C'est pas que tu me déranges mais ta note de téléphone va être salée, non ?

Mon cœur cogne encore un coup, mais douloureux cette fois.

- Ben…, je tente, peiné.

- Tu préfèrerais pas qu'on se voie, plutôt ?

Un sourire me fend la tête en deux – il doit être tellement grand, ce sourire, que ça doit être vilain à voir. On dit que le sourire transfigure. En ce qui me concerne, je pense plutôt que ces sourires que tu provoques me défigurent… Je me force à chercher une excuse pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de façon trop flagrante. C'est mieux, mais il y a toujours le risque que tu changes d'avis. Je regarde l'heure.

- Tu es sûr ? Il est déjà tard…

Je croise les doigts et les orteils, si je pouvais croiser les oreilles je le ferais aussi.

- Je travaille pas demain.

Je respire. Tu es le seul à rendre le simple fait de respirer aussi intense. Comme si ne je le faisais réellement que grâce à toi. Mais il y a mille choses banales, insignifiantes auxquelles tu donnes une signification et une importance… anormales. Comme le simple fait de boire un verre dans un café. On arrange notre plan pour se retrouver dans une heure à mi-chemin entre chez nous et j'ai l'impression de planifier le plus merveilleux des voyages, ou une fête qui promettrait d'être la meilleure de ma vie.

_I know I'll stand in line / Je sais que je resterai en ligne_

_Until you think you have the time / Jusqu'à ce que tu penses que tu as le temps_

_To spend an evening with me / De passer une soirée avec moi_

Je raccroche. Quand nos conversations se terminent de cette façon, c'est très différent, je raccroche très vite et c'est le branle-bas de combat. Que mettre ? Je file sous la douche et mon esprit turbine à fond. Je sors de la douche, et me sèche à toute vitesse avant d'attraper le sèche-cheveux et le gel pour me coiffer. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce que je vais porter alors que je me brosse les dents. Je mets du parfum – _ONE_, de Calvin Klein. Je t'ai une fois entendu dire que tu le trouvais sexy, ce parfum. J'en ai acheté après, et comme il me plaisait j'ai continué d'en mettre.

Et voilà, c'est la merde comme à chaque fois. Il me reste cinq minutes pour m'habiller si je ne veux pas être en retard et je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Alors j'attrape des fringues au hasard, je les rejette sur le tapis – ça aussi, il faut que j'arrête de faire, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, quand je rentre je passe vingt minutes à tout ranger. Rien ne me semble bien. En désespoir de cause, je mets la même chose que d'habitude – un baggy en jean délavé, un T-shirt bleu marine avec des manches longues et un col échancré. Je me regarde, me trouve en-dessous de tout – comment pourrais-je te plaire ? – j'attrape mon sac, mes clés et je sors.

Histoire d'économiser de l'essence – à force de téléphoner je dois faire toutes les économies de bouts de chandelles possibles et (in)imaginables - j'y vais à pieds. Ce n'est pas loin. Mais c'est aussi trop loin, et pas assez loin… J'ai hâte de te voir mais en même temps j'ai le trac… Comme toujours. Le trajet me semble durer une heure, je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre, je ne veux pas être à la bourre. Et j'essaye en même temps de me « préparer » à te voir, du coup, quand je te vois, il me semble que dix secondes sont passées depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans la rue. Tu es appuyé contre un lampadaire, une cigarette entre les doigts, tu regardes le ciel déjà noir. _**Ba-boum !**_ Mon cœur cogne un grand coup, je trébuche et me rattrape. Tu me remarques et te tournes vers moi avec un sourire et un geste pour me faire face.

- Hé !, tu me salues. Encore en train de tituber ? Arrête de boire !

Je te souris en retour – finalement ça va. Peut-être que je m'habitue peu à peu à ta présence, depuis le temps qu'on se connait – depuis le temps que je t'aime. Tu me crois maladroit. Je le suis un peu, mais c'est surtout toi qui me mets dans tous mes états…

Une accolade, amicale pour toi, mais qui remue quelque chose au plus profond de moi…

- On va danser ? Tu me proposes. Il y a un night club à deux rues, l'entrée est gratuite avant minuit.

J'acquiesce. Je suis fauché comme les blés en septembre mais si c'est gratuit, je suis ravi de te faire plaisir. Je te suis. On rentre dans le dancing, on va au comptoir, tu commandes une tequila, je ne prends rien. L'endroit est un peu sombre, la musique est forte. Tu me dis quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à t'entendre – horreur. Toutes les paroles que tu m'adresses sont pour moi des trésors. Tu me fais signe de te suivre. On danse. Enfin surtout toi. Moi, je me contente de bouger sur le rythme de la musique, je me balance et je te regarde à la dérobée.

Tu te déhanches et tu ondules, dans la lumière rouge qui se fond dans les mèches de tes cheveux tu tournes, ton verre à la main, et tu dégages une telle sensualité que mon attirance pour toi n'a jamais été si forte. Tu souris un peu, et peu à peu, tu t'éloignes de moi. D'autres jeunes se mettent entre nous – ils ne font pas attention à moi, mais en dix minutes, la moitié des clients de l'endroit à manifestement envie de danser avec toi. Moi, je n'oserais jamais…

Finalement, je renonce. J'adore la musique, mais quand tu es là, même ça ne me distrait pas. Je retourne au bar, je m'assois sur un tabouret. J'ai la gorge sèche, je commande de l'eau minérale et je reste là à t'attendre, en essayant d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur. Je ne veux pas que tu te poses des questions…

Ça aussi, je m'y habitue peut-être – ou non, c'est plutôt que ça ne me surprend plus. Je sais que dans ce genre d'endroits, et dans d'autres, les chances que tu rentres avec quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi – sont élevées. Je me souviens même d'une fois ou tu m'as envoyé un SMS alors que tu étais déjà parti. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Tu m'as appelé le lendemain matin, et ce fut la seule et unique fois où, voyant ton nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable, je n'ai pas décroché. Je pense que quand tu viens me dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et que tu t'en vas - toujours seul, sans jamais me « présenter » l'heureuse élue – je dois tellement prendre sur moi pour ne pas afficher à quel point ça me fait mal que je ravale ma douleur et qu'elle est plus facile à oublier. Ce soir-là, je te cherchais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand j'ai reçu ton message. J'ai eu l'impression de prendre un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, j'en ai été malade. Quand tu as téléphoné, je me sentais encore tellement mal que je savais que si je décrochais, j'allais craquer.

_And if we go someplace to dance / Et si on va quelque part pour danser_

_I know that there's a chance / Je sais qu'il y a des chances_

_You won't be leaving with me / Que tu ne rentres pas avec moi_

Tu me tapes sur l'épaule. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est toi. Tu te rapproches – bonheur - pour que je t'entende au-dessus du bruit qui règne ici. Mon cœur se serre. Avec qui m'abandonnes-tu, cette fois ?

- Tu veux pas aller ailleurs ?, tu cries.

Je souris malgré moi.

- D'accord !

Cinq minutes plus tard on est dehors, on marche vers un café ouvert pas loin. L'endroit est calme, ça fait du bien. On prend une table. Tu commandes deux verres – de l'alcool. Je vais pour protester – et sans doute prétendre ensuite que je n'ai pas envie de picoler histoire que tu ne sache pas que je n'ai même pas cinq euros sur moi. Mais tu ris et tu confirmes la commande. La serveuse s'en va avec un regard en arrière. Vers moi ? Non, j'ai dû mal voir. C'est toujours toi qu'on regarde. A tes côtés, j'ai l'air transparent, je le sais. Tes yeux suffiraient largement à attirer toute l'attention sur toi, s'il n'y avait que ça, et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je t'invite, lâche-toi un peu !, tu me dis en souriant.

Mauvaise idée. Si je me lâchais, comme tu dis, je gâcherais ce moment exceptionnel en te disant un truc débile, genre « Je t'aime ». Ces mots-là ne doivent jamais franchir mes lèvres, je le sais. Ils me terrifient, et sans doute est-ce pour ça qu'ils me tentent.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place / Après on irait se poser dans un endroit tranquille_

_And have a drink or two / Pour boire un verre ou deux_

_And then I'd go and spoil it all / Et là je gâcherais tout_

_By saying something stupid / En disant un truc stupide_

_Like I love you / Comme "Je t'aime"_

On discute et on boit. Ça dure. Je suis heureux comme un roi – ce soir, tu es vraiment avec moi. Tu n'es pas parti. Mon esprit vagabonde, se permettant plus que d'ordinaire – l'alcool, sans doute. Il faut que j'arrête de boire sinon je vais faire ou dire une connerie. Mais tu me parles et tu me regardes, et je rêve. Si on rentrait ensemble ? Si ce soir, c'était moi ? Est-ce que je voudrais de ça? Une nuit et puis plus rien? Peut-être. Je réfléchis de plus en plus, comme un idiot. Chez toi ou chez moi ? Dans un éclair de lucidité totalement déplacé, à mon sens, je me souviens du fatras de vêtements qui encombre le sol de mon appartement. Pas chez moi. Je me retiens de secouer la tête pour ne pas réfléchir plus loin. Je garde ça pour quand je suis seul chez moi, de préférence dans mon lit. Surtout pas quand je suis avec toi. Me concentrer sur autre chose… Ta voix, tes mots, tes yeux… Ils ne sont pas ce monde. Leur forme, leur couleur… Quand exactement le vert est-il devenu ma couleur préférée ?

- Demyx, à quoi tu penses ?

Je sursaute. Depuis combien de temps je fixe tes yeux en rêvant ?

- Excuse-moi, je réponds. Tu disais ?

- T'es pas très loquace, d'habitude t'es un vrai moulin à paroles. Dis quelque chose.

Je panique. Dire quelque chose, tout de suite, n'importe quoi, la première chose qui me passe par la tête, vite…

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Non. Stop. J'ai pas dit ça. J'ai rêvé, j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai pas pu dire un truc aussi cliché et aussi _stupide_. Mais tu hausses les sourcils en me regardant. Merde, putain, fait chier ! Je le savais que je devais refuser le troisième verre ! Ou c'était le quatrième ? Bordel, je sais plus.

- Merci, tu me réponds avec un sourire en coin, presque moqueur.

Oh, non… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vois bien dans tes yeux que ça t'amuse, que tu as déjà entendu ça cent fois et que tu trouve ça ridicule.

_I can see it in your eyes / Je peux voir dans tes yeux_

_You still despise the same old lines / Tu méprises ces vieilles phrases_

_You heard the night before / Que tu as entendues la veille_

C'est affreux. Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais je le pense si fort… Tes yeux sont _réellement_ magnifiques… Même magnifiques n'est pas suffisant pour les définir. Il faudrait que j'arrive à créer un mot en mélangeant magnifique, sublime, splendide et envoûtant pour me rapprocher de la vérité. Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un énième compliment, rien qu'une phrase que tu entends quatre fois par semaine mais pour moi c'est vrai, et ce soir, assis à cette table face à toi, ça n'a jamais semblé plus juste. Il y a tant et tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire et dont je sais qu'elles te feraient simplement sourire.

_And though it's just a line to you / Et même si pour toi ce ne sont que __des mots_

_For me it's true / Pour moi c'est vrai_

_And never seemed so right before / Et ça n'a jamais paru plus juste_

Finalement tu me fais un vrai sourire, qui monte jusqu'à ton regard et j'arrête de m'inquiéter.

- T'es torché, tu me dis.

Pas tant que ça mais je hoche la tête. Si tu pouvais oublier que j'ai dit ça… Tu reprends le fil de la conversation, naturel, et je respire encore mieux. C'est passé, Dieu merci.

Au fond, je pourrais te le dire, que je t'aime. Sans parler des conséquences, je pense que les mots sortiraient facilement de ma bouche – il y a si longtemps qu'ils me brûlent les lèvres que ce serait un soulagement. Mais non, ce qui me fait tellement peur… C'est que je sais que tu croirais d'abord que je te fais une blague. Et là, il faudrait que je te convainque. Et je suis aussi piètre orateur que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est dire. Je te ferais ma déclaration avec aplomb, tu me dirais un truc du genre « tu déconnes ? » ou « arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! » et je perdrais tous mes moyens. Je deviendrais rouge, je me mettrais à bafouiller, je détournerais les yeux, bref, je me couvrirais de ridicule. En définitive tu comprendrais sûrement que je te dis la vérité, et non seulement ça ne mènerait nulle part – sauf peut-être à la fin de notre relation – mais en plus, la honte… Je me dis que si un jour je dois te le dire, ce sera spontané. Ce sera un soir, tard, où je serai seul avec toi. Comme maintenant. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas assez soûl pour ça. Je crois.

_I practice every day to find / Je m'exerce chaque jour pour trouver_

_Some clever lines to say / Quelques phrases adroites à dire_

_To make the meaning come true / Pour dire les choses de façon claire_

_But then I think I'll wait / Et puis je me dis que j'attendrai_

_Until the evening gets late / Que la soirée s'éternise_

_And I'm alone with you / Et que je sois seul avec toi_

Je termine mon verre. C'est le dernier. Pour toi aussi apparemment. Je fais le point sur mon état… Et ça va. Je m'attendais à pire vu que j'ai carrément perdu le compte du nombre de verres que j'ai bus… J'ai de la chance, pas trop de dégâts collatéraux.

- On rentre ?, tu me proposes.

J'aimerais tellement que ça veuille dire: "Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?", mais bon… J'ai passé une belle soirée, il ne faut pas en demander trop. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Ouais, sinon je trouverai plus le chemin de chez moi, je plaisante.

Ça va en fait. J'ai juste un peu chaud aux genoux, comme toujours quand je bois. Je ne suis pas trop ivre. Tu te lèves, je t'imite.

Et je comprends mon erreur.

Le décor vacille autour de moi. L'alcool, encore en cours d'assimilation par mon organisme – je n'ai pas un métabolisme de fêtard – fait un saut périlleux dans mes veines et je trébuche. Mon esprit s'embrume. Je le sais pourtant, je le sais et c'est même toi qui me l'a appris – il faut se lever _doucement_ quand on a bu, sinon on prend un coup de barre monstrueux. Je le sens bien, là, le coup de barre. Tu me soutiens – tu es plus grand que moi, un peu moins mince aussi, et plus habitué, tu encaisses mieux. Je m'accroche à ton bras – bonheur…

Je me concentre sur ma prise sur toi, je ne fais même pas attention à l'argent que tu déposes sur la table alors que deux heures auparavant j'étais si embarrassé à l'idée que tu payes pour moi.

- Viens, on sort. Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien…

Je te laisse m'emmener. On se retrouve sur le trottoir. Tu me soutiens toujours, je suis contre toi et ma tête est si lourde mais en même temps je me sens comme… effervescent. Comme si j'allais me dissoudre dans tes bras. Je me laisse aller contre toi et tu ne me repousses pas.

- Putain, t'es mort, mec…, tu me dis.

J'inspire à fond. Tu sens bon. Ton parfum m'enivre encore plus et me fait tourner la tête, j'essaye de reprendre pied, j'ouvre les yeux sur le ciel. On regarde un peu les étoiles – on les voit très bien, elles brillent comme des diamants piqués sur du velours bleu nuit.

Et là, je dérape. Je te regarde, tu baisses les yeux vers moi et tu me tiens toujours dans tes bras. Je suis tellement bien, et le moment semble tellement idéal…

- Demyx, tout va bien ?

- Je t'aime.

_The time is right / C'est le bon moment_

_Your perfume fills my head / Ton parfum remplit ma tête_

_The stars get red / Les étoiles deviennent rouges_

_And oh the night's so blue / Et la nuit est si bleue_

_And then I go and spoil it all / Et voila, je gâche tout_

_By saying something stupid / En disant un truc stupide_

_Like I love you / Comme "Je t'aime"_

_I love you... / Je t'aime…_


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Bêta lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Pairing:** Demyx/Luxord

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leurs créateurs. La chanson « Not gonna get us » est de t.A.T.u. et je ne gagne rien sur ce texte hormis vos reviews plus que bienvenue. Pour le Luxord/Demyx Day.

**Note : C'est mon premier essai de fic Luxord/Demyx, alors j'attends vos avis !**

_**N**_ot _**G**_onna _**G**_et _**U**_s

Deux silhouettes noires émergent d'un amas de ténèbres grouillantes. Un paysage de lande désertique et sombre s'étend autour d'elles, mais elles ne semblent pas y faire attention. Leurs mains gantées sont nouées étroitement, comme désespérément. Elles ne bougent pas pendant un instant, elles restent parfaitement immobiles, à l'affût, puis finissent par se relâcher comme sous l'effet du soulagement.

Les deux silhouettes tiennent chacune un sac qu'elles laissent choir avant de porter les mains aux vastes capuchons qui cachent leurs visages.

La plus grande silhouette est celle d'un homme blond. Il a les yeux bleus et les oreilles percées mais aucun bijou n'y est accroché.

L'autre, plus mince, et celle d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains à la coupe extravagante. Ses yeux verts clair brillent de peur et de joie à la fois, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait le culot de faire ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Les deux hommes enlèvent leurs manteaux. Sans embarras, ils se déshabillent entièrement – jusqu'aux bottes faites d'une matière noire et luisante semblable au reste de leur habillement.

Le garçon brun ouvre un autre de ces passages noirs et se tourne vers son compagnon dont les bras sont chargés de tout leur habillement noir. Ils échangent un regard plus éloquent que des mots, et l'homme jette son fardeau dans le trou noir qui se referme.

_Not gonna get us / Ils ne nous auront pas_

Les deux hommes sortent des sacs des vêtements ordinaires et se rhabillent. Jeans délavés, t-shirts, sweat-shirts à capuche – déformation professionnelle – baskets. Ils se regardent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois puis**,** en même temps, comme s'ils avaient reçu un signal, **(**ils**)** se sourient. Le garçon se jette dans les bras du blond qui l'enlace. Ils se parlent, mais seule la nuit tombante est le témoin silencieux de leur conversation.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise / A partir d'ici, faisons une promesse_

_You and me, let's just be honest / Toi et moi, soyons simplement honnêtes_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us__/ __Nous allons courir, rien ne pourra nous arrêter_

_Even the night that falls all around us / Pas même la nuit qui tombe sur nous_

Ils s'asseyent à même le sol, l'homme s'adosse à un gros rocher et ouvre les bras pour que son amant puisse venir s'y blottir. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, les veines pleines de l'adrénaline des sensations fortes que leur procurent les évènements, ils semblent vouloir dormir sans y parvenir. Ils finissent par reprendre la discussion, à voix basse malgré l'étendue vide qui les entoure. Ils évoquent ce qu'ils renient, ce à quoi ils tournent définitivement le dos. Ils parlent de leurs anciens amis et compagnons d'armes, de leurs réactions lorsqu'ils découvriront leur fuite, leur trahison. Certains se moqueront, d'autres seront en colère et jureront leur perte. Le garçon frissonne. La rébellion, le risque, tout ça n'a jamais été son fort. Son compagnon le serre fort contre lui, lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Lui parle de l'avenir, de la longue route qui les attend.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices / Bientôt, il y aura des rires et des voix_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains / Au-delà des nuages, au-dessus des montagnes_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty / Nous fuirons sur des routes vides_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you / Dont les lumières artificielles t'éclaireront _

Il lui dit qu'ils sont ensemble et que c'est tout ce qui compte. Qu'ils ont prit la seule option qu'ils avaient. Qu'à eux deux ils sont plus forts que tous les autres, parce qu'ils s'aiment. Il lui répète de ne pas s'inquiéter, il lui dit encore et encore qu'ils ne les auront pas.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you / Rien ne peut nous arrêter, pas maintenant, je t'aime_

_They're not gonna get us, / Ils ne nous auront pas_

_They're not gonna get us/ Ils ne nous auront pas_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you/ Rien ne peut nous arrêter, pas maintenant, je t'aime_

_They're not gonna get us, / Ils ne nous auront pas_

_They're not gonna get us/ Ils ne nous auront pas_

_They're not gonna get us/ Ils ne nous auront pas_

Ils parlent de leur fuite dans la nuit étoilée qui semble les protéger. Ils disent à quel point ils sont loin d'eux, que mille et une routes s'ouvrent devant eux, mille et un choix et qu'ils les feront tous ensemble. Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir, ils seront plus rapides, imprévisibles. Ils ont renoncé à tout, à leurs anciennes identités, à leur quête et à leurs pouvoirs, juste pour pouvoir être ensemble. Le garçon se retourne dans l'étreinte de son compagnon et lui fait face. Il l'embrasse.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple / Nous nous enfuirons et tout sera simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel / La nuit viendra, notre ange gardien_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty / Nous fonçons droit devant, les carrefours sont__ déserts_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us / Nos esprits s'élèvent, ils ne nous auront pas_

Ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils s'aimeront toujours. Ils échangent cent baisers, doux et humides, tellement pleins d'une chaleur dont avant de se connaître ils s'étaient crus privés, dépourvus. Leurs mains s'égarent et découvrent les plis des vêtements qui recouvrent la peau, différents des autres, différents d'avant, et ils songent au pas qu'ils sont en train de franchir, à ce que représentent ces habits normaux, cette façon nouvelle de déshabiller l'autre, ces matières auxquelles ils ne sont pas habitués. Il n'y a qu'eux et la nuit qui les recouvre, qu'eux au monde entier, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Ils savent qu'une page se tourne et alors qu'ils s'aiment à même le sol, sous les étoiles qui semblent mille témoins muets de leur étreinte, ils pensent tous les deux qu'ils ne reviendront jamais en arrière, qu'ils iront droit devant, par tous les moyens.

Ils pensent que leur comportement doit sembler tellement illogique aux autres que jamais ils ne parviendront à les retrouver, parce qu'ils ne pourront rien prévoir. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre – pas _les_ comprendre, eux.

_My love for you, always forever / Mon amour pour toi, pour toujours et à jamais_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing / Juste toi et moi, tout le reste n'est rien_

_Not going back, not going back there / On ne retournera pas en arrière, on ne retournera pas là-bas_

_They don't understand, / Ils ne comprennent pas_

_They don't understand us / Ils ne nous comprennent pas_

Ils s'endorment finalement, enlacés sous les étoiles froides. Leurs esprits embrumés partent s'égarer sur des routes vides, ils voient des paysages flous à force de défiler trop vite. Et au fond d'eux, ils savent une chose. _Ils ne les auront pas._

_Not gonna get us / Ils ne nous auront pas_

_Not gonna get us / Ils ne nous auront pas_


	4. 30 Minutes

**Auteur:** Fire Serendipity

**Bêtalecture**: Lyly [u]

**Fandom**: Kingdom hearts

**Pairing**: NamiKai

**Disclaimer**: Le blabla habituel à propos des personnages qui appartiennent à Square Enix et de toute façon j'en veux pas 8D C'est mon premier yuri. Je n'en lis pas, et le couple en question est loin de me passionner, mais j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, je voulais écrire dessus et je voyais très bien la situation.

**Chanson** **utilisée** : « 30 Minutes », t.A.T.u (non, non, je vais pas toutes les faire !... Quoique…).

_**T**_hirty _**M**_inutes 

Tic…

L'horloge est moche. C'est la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit pendant que je regarde la trotteuse compter le temps qui passe. Cette vilaine pendule rose Betty Boop, avec ses grosses aiguilles dorées et son cadre décoré de strass, je l'ai reçue pour mon anniversaire il y a des années. Il fait noir mais elle reste tape-à-l'œil rien qu'avec la lumière des lampadaires qui filtre à travers les rideaux. Et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à autre chose. Cette pensée occupe tout mon esprit : J'ai toujours eu cet objet en horreur.

Tac.

Il est vingt-trois heures trente. J'ai préparé mes affaires – deux sacs de sport bourrés de fringues et des choses dont je ne veux pas me séparer. Quelques livres, ma trousse de maquillage, plusieurs photos et d'autres babioles qui sembleraient sans importance à n'importe qui d'autre mais qui recèlent les plus importants de mes souvenirs d'adolescente. J'ai écrit la lettre à ma famille, elle est posée bien en évidence sur mon bureau. Je suis assise sur mon lit, la lumière éteinte. La maison dort. La rue, le quartier, la ville, le monde… L'univers tout entier dort. Je suis seule. Aussi seule qu'un grain de poussière d'étoile perdu dans le vide interstellaire. Attendant l'étoile filante, le centre de gravité.

Tic…

Le temps ne s'écoule pas. Ou alors ce sont mes pensées qui vont à la vitesse de la lumière, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pensé à mille et une choses depuis le moment où je me suis dit que j'arrivais pas à songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette pendule hideuse qu'on m'a offerte, et pourtant une seule seconde est passée. J'ai pensé que j'ai toujours trouvé Betty Boop monstrueuse avec sa tête difforme et sa bouche au milieu du menton. J'ai pensé à un tas de choses, à tout sauf ce à quoi je devrais être en train de réfléchir, en fait.

Tac.

_Out of sight / Hors de vue  
Out of mind / Hors d'esprit  
Out of time / Hors du temps  
To decide /Pour décider  
_

Tic…

"Je pars cette nuit. Je viendrai te chercher à minuit. Si tu es prête, attends-moi. Sinon… tant pis. Tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne te force à rien… Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. »

Heureuse… Tout abandonner, tout laisser derrière moi. Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ? Partir loin de ma famille, de mes amis, de tout ce que j'ai pour une seule personne ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne…

Mes parents ne l'ont jamais appréciée. Je crois qu'ils savent depuis le début, même s'ils ne l'ont jamais dit. Ça se voyait dans leur réticence à me laisser la fréquenter, dans leurs regards quand ils la voyaient, à leur refus catégorique de me laisser dormir avec elle, chez elle ou chez moi, à la façon qu'avait ma mère de me dire, « Chérie, laisse la porte de ta chambre ouverte s'il te plaît » avec cette crispation nerveuse des maxillaires. C'est le genre de phrases qu'on dit à une fille qui est avec son petit ami. Pas avec une amie. Mais elle n'est pas juste mon amie. Ça fait bien longtemps.

Tac.

Et maintenant, elle n'en peut plus de se cacher. Pas seulement de mes parents, pas seulement pour nous. Pour elle, de sa famille, de ses amis, de tous les gens qu'elle connaît qui la jugent alors qu'elle n'a encore rien dit. Parce qu'elle porte toujours des jeans élimés et des T-shirts blancs sans aucun apprêt, parce que son joli visage n'est jamais maquillé, parce que ses cheveux blonds restent toujours lâchés et sans chichis, parce qu'elle est incapable de marcher avec des chaussures à talons et qu'elle coupe ses ongles courts. Parce qu'elle a tapissé sa chambre des portraits de moi qu'elle a dessinés, parce qu'elle roule à moto comme un garçon, parce qu'elle a travaillé dur pour pouvoir se la payer, plus dur encore pour pouvoir acheter le side-car qui va avec. Parce que tout ça, ce sont des « trucs de garçon manqué et qu'elle devrait se comporter un peu plus comme une fille. » Parce qu'elle veut être elle-même, elle s'en va. Parce que même si ailleurs on la jugera aussi, les regards désapprobateurs ne seront pas ceux des personnes qu'elle aime et dont elle ne veut pas voir la déception. Elle s'en va, et elle m'a demandé de partir avec elle.

Tic…

Même si je ne la suis pas, ça ne fera que reporter le problème. Parce que même si je ne peux pas être certaine qu'elle est celle que j'aimerai toute ma vie, même s'il est possible que je me remette de notre séparation, le jour où je tomberai à nouveau amoureuse, ce sera exactement la même histoire. Me cacher, avoir peur, avoir honte toujours de ce que je suis. Savoir que ma mère pleurera à l'idée que je ne lui donnerai pas le bonheur d'être grand-mère, savoir que mon père sera en colère et que le reste de notre famille se détournera d'eux… Alors, est-ce que ça vaudrait vraiment la peine de la perdre ?

Tac.

_Do we run? / On s'enfuit?  
Should I hide? / Devrais-je me cacher?  
For the rest / Pour le reste  
Of my life / De me vie_

Tic…

Ce serait lâche de m'enfuir comme ça. Ce serait lâche aussi de rester et de me cacher. Je pourrais au moins avoir la force de mes convictions et le prouver en partant. Je sais que je serais heureuse. Et même si ça devait ne durer qu'un temps, ce serait génial. Ce serait comme de quitter le nid en m'envolant. On est comme des oiseaux, toutes les deux. Des oiseaux qu'aucune nichée n'accueillera jamais à bras ouverts s'ils sont honnêtes, des oiseaux qui doivent construire leur propre nid dans le plus isolé de tous les arbres pour trouver le bonheur.

Tac.

Mais rien n'est fait, et il est vingt-trois heures quarante-deux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste ? La solitude, la douleur de la perdre, le retour à la case départ pour que le jour où je serai guérie de cette blessure, le même problème se pose. Je pars ? C'est risquer de tout perdre pour rien. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Rien ne sera jamais facile, on peut se perdre, on peut tout faire planter et se rétamer en beauté, rentrer les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes. Tout ça peut s'avérer être un fiasco total. Peut-être qu'on n'aura pas le courage nécessaire, que ce sera encore plus difficile comme ça. Peut-être…

Tic…

Peut-être que ce sera l'extase. Le bonheur. Peut-être que la liberté nous suffira.

_Can we fly? / On peut voler?  
__Do I stay? / Est-ce que je reste?  
We could lose / On pourrait perdre  
We could fail / On pourrait échouer  
_

Tac.

On a fait beaucoup de projets. On a rêvé pendant des heures. Des nuits entières. On a tiré des plans sur tant de comètes, construit des dizaines de châteaux en Espagne… Quand on fait ça, on ne pense pas qu'on peut se tromper. On ne se dit pas qu'on pourrait faire le mauvais choix et gâcher sa vie, qu'on pourrait tout simplement faire un erreur, que c'est comme de jouer à pile ou face, mais on a tellement pensé à notre avenir… Aux difficultés qu'on s'est promis de surmonter ensemble. On a la Foi. Mais rien ne garantit qu'on ait raison.

_In the moment / Au moment précis  
It takes / Qu'il faut  
To make plans / Pour faire des projets  
Or mistakes / Ou des erreurs_

Tic…

On dirait que l'horrible pendule a décidé de rattraper son retard. Il est maintenant minuit moins le quartet je me lève de mon lit. Je vais m'assoir à ma coiffeuse. C'est vraiment un beau meuble, elle fait partie des choses que j'aurais voulu emporter mais qui ne tiennent pas dans mes bagages de fugueuse.

Fugueuse… Je viens d'avoir dix huit ans. Mes parents vont me chercher, évidemment. Peut-être même me retrouver mais ils ne pourront pas me forcer à rentrer. Ont-ils donc perdu toute autorité sur moi du jour au lendemain ? Je ne me sens pas plus indépendante pourtant, pas différente. Mais ça veut dire que la Loi m'autorise à m'enfuir avec elle, que je peux partir de chez moi en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne et que c'est légal, qu'on ne risque pas de se faire arrêter par la police qui nous ramènerait chez nous par la peau du cou.

Le temps passe vite. Je cligne des yeux et l'aiguille me donne l'impression d'avoir fait un bond. Il ne me reste plus que treize minutes ! Treize petites minutes, treize fois soixante secondes, je ne vais pas perdre le temps que je n'ai pas à calculer combien ça fait….

Tac.

Encore quelques poignées de «Tic » et de « Tac » pour prendre une décision qui va changer nos vies à tout jamais.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, oh mon Dieu ça va tellement vite ! Plus que douze minutes ! Comment savoir ? Comment décider, comment choisir ? C'est un tel risque à prendre, la solution la plus sûre me semble être mauvaise, mais la « bonne » est… c'est comme de me jeter dans le vide sans savoir si je vais tomber ou si on me rattrapera.

Tic…

Oh mon Dieu. Mon reflet dans la glace me fixe dans la pénombre, les lèvres blanchies et les yeux écarquillés sous la visière de ma vieille casquette de base-ball. Je me suis déjà préparée pour le voyage comme elle m'a dit de le faire, en mettant des vêtements qu'elle m'a prêté. T-shirt usé, jean délavé, veste élimée, queue de cheval et casquette. J'ai l'air d'un garçon… C'est à peine si je reconnais le visage dans le miroir… Et c'est le but.

Tac.

Je suis terrorisée.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye / Trente minutes, un battement de cils  
30 minutes,to alter our lives / Trente minutes, pour changer nos vies  
30 minutes,to make up my mind / Trente minutes, pour faire mon choix  
30 minutes,to finally decide / Trente minutes, pour enfin prendre ma décision  
_

Tic…

- Naminé…

Je soutiens le regard de l'adolescente qui me regarde d'un air effaré. Je voudrais qu'elle soit près de moi en ce moment, qu'elle m'aide à prendre ma décision. Mais j'ai honte aussi de ma faiblesse, et je sais que je dois la surmonter et faire mon choix seule. Sans quoi si jamais ça ne marche pas, je lui en voudrai à elle, alors que je suis aussi responsable de mes actes. Hors de question de tout laisser reposer sur ses épaules.

Plus que sept minutes. Je dois être forte pour elle.

Tac.

J'essaye d'imaginer deux vies différentes. Celle que je deviendrai si je reste ici, et celles que je peux devenir si je passe cette fenêtre ce soir. Elles sont nombreuses, les futures Moi nées de la fuite. Elles sont belles ou laides, certains des sont heureuses et d'autre tristes, il y en a qui sont fatiguées, il y en a même une qui me donne envie de pleurer tant elle est maigre et tant ses yeux sont cernés… Je pourrais devenir ça ?

Tic…

J'ai peur de l'admettre mais même cette image squelettique et grise de moi-même me plaît plus que la fille quelconque et refoulée qui m'attend de l'autre côté. Je sais que si je pars je serai heureuse, même si ça ne dure qu'un temps. Si je reste, je deviendrai une menteuse, je me cacherai, je ne pourrai jamais réellement aimer quelqu'un…

Tac.

_30 minutes,to whisper your name / Trente minutes, pour murmurer ton nom  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame / Trente minutes, pour encaisser la honte  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies / Trente minutes de bonheur, trente mensonges  
30 minutes,to finally decide / Trente minutes, pour enfin prendre ma décision  
_

Tic…

Si je pars avec elle j'aurai au moins ça et je pense que ça vaut bien tout le reste. Je serai avec elle, on roulera vers l'inconnu, on dormira à la belle étoile, on pointera les nuages du doigt en imaginant voir des chandeliers ou des théières, je serais sans doute même contente d'y voir cette horreur de Betty Boop pourvu que sa main soit dans la mienne.

Tac.

_Carousels / Des manèges  
In the sky / Dans le ciel  
That we shape / Qu'on dessine  
With our eyes / Du regard  
_

Tic…

Plus que quatre minutes. C'est être trop optimiste de croire qu'un bonheur sans tache nous attend, mais au fond, ne devrait-on pas trouver notre amour encore plus fort dans l'adversité ? Bien sûr l'avenir est plein de zones d'ombres, et qu'on souffrira. La vie, c'est comme le ciel. Parfois il est bleu, il peut être aveuglant de lumière, sans aucune ombre au tableau. Parfois il se couvre, ombrageux comme s'il se fâchait, il fait des éclairs et du tonnerre comme s'il criait de colère. Et parfois il est caché derrière des nuages humides et pleut comme l'homme pleure, comme s'il épanchait une immense tristesse. On dit que la pluie ce sont les anges qui pleurent.

Tac.

Quand j'étais petite j'y croyais.

_Under shade / Sous les ombres  
Silhouettes / Des silhouettes  
Casting shade / Jettent une ombre  
Crying rain / Pleurent de la pluie  
_

Tic…

Deux minutes. C'est elle mon ciel. Le visage dans le grand miroir est lisse maintenant. Les yeux calmes. Je n'ai plus peur. Il est minuit moins une. Je pense qu'elle doit sûrement déjà être là, et mon cœur loupe un battement à cette pensée. Je me sens bizarrement apaisée. Je me lève du petit tabouret assorti à la coiffeuse et je tourne lentement sur moi–même en regardant autour de moi. Faire mes adieux à ma chambre, à ma maison, à ma famille. Derrière ce mur, mes parents, derrière celui-ci, la chambre de mon frère.

Je n'ai plus d'hésitation, j'ai choisi. Je vais à la fenêtre et j'écarte lentement le rideau.

Tac.

Je n'ai plus peur.

_Can we fly? / On peut voler?  
Do I stay? / Est-ce que je reste?  
We could lose / On pourrait perdre  
We could fail / On pourrait échouer  
_

Oh… Elle est là ! Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver, évidemment. On se doute qu'histoire de ne pas réveiller tout le voisinage, elle à poussé sa moto jusqu'ici. Elle regarde vers ma fenêtre.

Elle porte aussi une casquette, un vieux blue-jean et des baskets. Je ne peux pas voir son regard mais il est tourné vers ma fenêtre, je le sais. Je sais aussi que ses cheveux sont relevés comme les miens mais que demain, elle s'arrêtera dans le premier salon de coiffure venu pour se les faire couper.

J'ouvre la fenêtre. Elle lève la main et l'agite lentement dans ma direction, je réponds.

Je vais prendre mes deux sacs de sport et je les largue par-dessus bord. Ils tombent l'un après l'autre sur l'herbe avec des bruits sourds.

J'effleure une dernière fois la lettre d'adieu. Il est minuit.

Je passe par la fenêtre. J'ai déjà fait le mur une ou deux fois, avant. Je suis assez agile pour descendre le long du treillis et assez légère pour qu'il supporte mon poids. Par contre, la glycine souffre de mon passage.

Quand j'arrive en bas les bagages sont déjà chargés dans le side-car et elle me tend mon casque.

Silence. Elle prend un côté de la moto, moi l'autre, on pousse.

Deux rues plus loin, elle enfourche la machine. Je la regarde remplacer sa casquette par son casque et la fourrer dans une poche de son blouson.

- Nami… ?

Elle repousse la visière et mes regarde avec ses grands yeux pâles.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Je ne vois pas sa bouche mais des plis de sourire se forment aux coins de ses yeux.

- Vers la liberté.

- Et c'est loin ?

Elle me fait signe de monter. Je m'exécute, j'enfile mon casque. Avant de rabattre la visière, je l'entends me répondre :

- C'est devant nous.

_Either way / Un autre chemin  
Options change / Les __possibilités changent  
Chances fail / Occasions manquées  
Trains derail / Trains qui déraillent  
_


	5. Adieu, minette

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u

**Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

**Rating**: Aucun

**Chanson**: "Adieu, minette", Renaud Séchan

**Pairing**: Du het! Une fois n'est pas coutume (c'est clair, je me demande même si c'est pas carrément la première fois que j'en fais…) Naminé/Demyx

**Une petite pensée à **_**Chez Robert**_, le maître forgeron le plus classe de tout Rune-Midgard. Je pense à toi souvent !

_Adieu, minette_

Ça se passe dans un café. C'est sur la côté Française, dans le Sud, pas très loin de Marseille. Le village est petit, touristique. Beaucoup de familles aisées y ont une résidence secondaire où venir couler des vacances chaudes et tranquilles. Les jeunes gens sont partout, arpentant les sentiers de galets ou se dorant la pilule sur la plage, ou encore ici, _Chez Robert_, la grande brasserie qui est le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les jeunes (et moins jeunes) vacanciers. C'est _ze place to be_, comme ils disent.

Un groupe est assis à une table de la salle. Tout est en beau bois brut, la lumière est agréable, et évidemment, c'est non-fumeur. Il y a une estrade sur laquelle, de temps à autre, quelqu'un vient offrir un peu de divertissement. Cet été, la ville compte un comique ventriloque à ses heures, un accordéoniste (qu'on éconduit systématiquement, Dieu le bénisse) et deux ou trois guitaristes amateurs. Personne n'occupe le tabouret et le micro en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvre. Un nouveau groupe de jeunes entre, bruyant, se poussant et riant, tous vêtus de pantalons de treillis et de t-shirts blancs. Ils se frayent un chemin vers une table, et le groupe qui est déjà assis, désapprobateur, émet quelques commentaires lapidaires.

- Ils pourraient faire moins de bruit, quand même, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux sombre toute de rose et court vêtue.

Son voisin, un garçon avec des yeux bleus pétillants et des cheveux bruns et désordonnés, hoche la tête vivement. Un autre garçon, plus âgé, aux cheveux argentés et au regard turquoise, rebondit.

- Aucune éducation, dit-il sobrement. C'est à se demander si nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir été élevés parmi des ours…

- Ou les loups ! Renchérit un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair coiffés vers l'arrière. Ses voisins de table, une brune aux yeux verts et un garçon replet portant un bandana rouge, rient de son intervention.

- Y a-t-il une personne dans ce monde qui pourrait trouver grâce à tes yeux, Riku ? Demande la dernière membre du groupe, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. C'est une fausse blonde, les racines de ses cheveux ne sont que d'un brun très clair. Ses yeux sont maquillés, fardés du même bleu d'azur que ses prunelles, et du mascara noir allonge ses cils. Elle porte une robe bain-de-soleil blanche.

À peine ces mots ont-ils franchi ses lèvres que tous les regards de la tablée se tournent vers le garçon brun qui est assis entre la rouquine et l'argenté – Riku. Il regarde autour de lui, intrigué.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il.

Quelques rires autour de la table, et Riku se pince l'arête nasale entre deux doigts, l'air excédé – mais chez lui, c'est un état permanent.

- Rien, Sora, rendors-toi, dit le châtain.

- Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Proteste-t-il. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça tout le temps !

- Moi aussi ! Ajoute la rousse.

- Ben voilà, vous avez un point commun ! Sortez ensemble ! Commente le châtain.

- Hayner ? Dit Riku.

- Ta gueule, je sais.

Un instant de silence emprunté autour de la table. Puis un grésillement emplit la salle, suivi d'un bruit de coups qui résonnent, un sifflement – du larsen.

- Y'a le feu dans le studio, j'continue ? Dit une voix jeune, amplifiée par des baffles.

Quelques rires dans la salle, des cris de joie dans le coin du fond où la joyeuse et bruyante bande de nouveaux venus s'est installée. On se tourne vers l'estrade pour regarder.

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair coupés ras. Comme les autres du groupe du fond, il porte un pantalon de treillis, et une chemise du même tissu est nouée autour de sa taille. Son T-shirt blanc est serré par la chemise, le bas du pantalon enfoncé dans une paire de combat shoes noires, un dog-tag pend autour de son cou. Assis sur le haut tabouret, juché sur l'estrade, il a réglé le micro à hauteur de ses lèvres et il accorde une guitare.

- J'ai déjà vu ce visage-là quelque part, non ? Dit la brune, les sourcils froncés.

- T'en connais beaucoup, des militaires toi, Olette ? S'étonne le garçon enrobé.

- Elle a pas tort, sa tête me dit quelque chose, dit Hayner.

- Oui, mais… Nami, ça va pas ?

La rousse se penche vers son amie par-dessus la table. La blonde serre les poings sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés à un nœud du bois, les joues rouges comme des cerises.

- Mais oui ! S'exclame soudain Sora. Kairi, Kairi, souviens-toi !

Il secoue la rousse par le bras.

- C'était ce type, là, le punk ! Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

- Le mec de Naminé ? Demande l'argenté. Damien, je crois ?

- Non… Dimitri ? Propose Olette.

- Demyx, intervient finalement la principale intéressée sans relever la tête. Elle a les yeux brillants.

- Nami, enfin ! Faut pas te mettre dans cet état, ça fait un bail que c'est fini entre vous, non ? Demande Kairi.

Naminé ne répond pas. Mais quelques notes grattées sur la guitare détournent l'attention d'elle, puis une mélodie commence. Chacun se tourne vers l'estrade pour regarder le jeune soldat. Il a baissé les paupières, cachant derrière leur rideau de chair ses yeux vert d'eau. Il se balance un peu au rythme de la musique. Elle est très simple. C'est un air sur lequel on peut danser à deux, joli. D'ailleurs, après quelques mesures à peine, deux couples se lèvent et entament un slow, enlacés. Dans le groupe de militaires du fond, un blond s'appuie contre un grand rouquin. Puis le guitariste approche ses lèvres du micro et commence à chanter, d'une voix mal assurée :

_Sous tes cheveux__, beaucoup trop blonds  
Décolorés, ça va de soi  
T'avais une cervelle de pigeon  
Mais j'aimais ça, mais j'aimais ça… _

- Hé, mais… il parle pas de toi, quand même ? S'exclame Sora, en jetant au jeune homme un regard outré.

Naminé ne répond pas, ne bouge pas. La voix du chanteur s'assure, ses doigts grattent les cordes de la guitare. Le chant est moyen, vraiment. N'importe qui pourrait chanter ça. Mais il n'empêche que la salle écoute. Un nouveau couple se lève.

_Au fond de tes grands yeux si bleus  
Trop maquillés, ça va de soi  
T'avais quelque chose de prétentieux  
Que j'aimais pas, que j'aimais pas…  
_

La jeune fille se tasse sur sa chaise. Elle semble honteuse mais ne dit mot. Hayner fait mine de se lever.

- J'vais me le faire ! Gronde-t-il, mais Olette et son autre voisin, Pence, le retiennent chacun par un poignet et ramènent d'autorité son cul sur sa chaise.

- Assis, dit simplement la brune.

- On va pas provoquer un scandale, Hayner, on est là pour encore une semaine, ajoute Pence.

Hayner croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne bouge plus.

_J'avais la tignasse en bataille  
Et les yeux délavés  
Je t'ai culbutée dans la paille  
T'as pris ton pied  
_

- Ah non, c'est pas d'elle qu'il parle finalement, dit Kairi, tranquillement. T'as pas couché avec lui, hein, Nami ?

La blonde semble se tasser encore plus, et rougir davantage si tant est que faire se peut.

- Quoi ? S'exclame la rousse. Et tu m'as même rien dit ! Nami !

_Adieu, fillette  
Nous n'étions pas du même camp  
Adieu, minette  
Bonjour à tes parents…_

- Laisse-la tranquille, Kairi, finit par dire Riku, qui du groupe est de loin le plus mature. Mais tous les autres la fixent, sidérés. Elle est gênée au-delà des mots. Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer ? C'est arrivé une seule fois. Et c'était vrai qu'elle avait aimé ça, mais elle était vierge et elle n'en avait parlé. Dans un premier temps, parce qu'elle avait été si heureuse, elle était si amoureuse, elle avait voulu garder ça pour elle un petit peu, un secret comme une petite flamme brûlant dans son cœur. Et puis ça s'était terminé, quelques semaines plus tard, et elle s'était sentie si nulle qu'elle avait voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Finalement, les autres la lâchèrent du regard et se retournèrent vers la scène où il continuait de jouer et de chanter et de se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique.

_Tu m'as invité à Deauville  
Dans ta résidence secondaire  
Je m'suis fait chier comme un débile  
Dans cette galère dans cette galère  
_

- Il est vraiment pas sympa, remarqua Olette.

- C'est à prendre au second degré, je suppose, commenta Riku, l'air pincé.

- Moi j'aime bien, en fait, dit Sora, s'attirant une rafale de regards noirs. Ben quoi ?

- Laisse tomber !

_Tu m'as présenté tes copains  
Presqu'aussi cons qu'des militaires  
C'était des vrais Républicains  
Buveurs de bière buveurs de bière_

- Mais on t'emmerde ! S'exclama Hayner. Ecoutez un peu qui parle, avec son uniforme et son crâne rasé, il lui manque qu'un flingue !

- Ben moi je trouve qu'il y a comme de la nostalgie dans ses paroles et sa façon de chanter, dit Olette.

- C'est pas une excuse, râla le châtain à côté.

_Le grand type qui s'croyait malin  
En m'traitant d'anarchiste  
Je r'grette pas d'y avoir mis un pain  
Avant qu'on s'quitte  
_

Des gloussements retentissent autour de la table alors qu'il reprend le refrain : «_ Adieu fillette, nous n'étions pas du même camp…~ _» Naminé a relevé la tête, les joues toujours rouges et les yeux encore un peu brillants, mais un pâle sourire tremble sur ses lèvres.

- De qui il parle ? Demande Sora.

- Wakka, répond Riku en réprimant un petit sourire narquois. Il revoit encore la scène, et la tête de Wakka, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt bardé de muscles, qui venait de s'en prendre une de la part d'un type épais comme un sandwich SNCF et coiffé comme la chanteuse de Desireless. Ça lui avait un peu soigné sa grande gueule, d'ailleurs. Pas une mauvaise chose…

_Mais quand t'es rentrée à Paname  
Super fière de ton bronzage  
T'as pas voulu poser tes rames sur le rivage  
C'est une image_

Naminé soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a rembarré en revenant de ses vacances, un peu à cause du coup qu'il avait donné à Wakka (il semblait l'en tenir pour responsable et il avait tiré la tête pendant des jours après), mais surtout parce que son incursion dans son petit univers propre et ranger l'avait faite douter, lui avait fait sentir les différences criantes qui les séparaient et qui allaient faire dire à Demyx plus tard qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre et que ça ne servait à rien de persister Mais évidemment, elle avait rapidement oublié tout ça, elle était amoureuse, et elle l'avait très vite rappelé, elle s'en souvient. Elle l'avait appelé quelques fois…

_Tu m'as téléphoné cent fois  
Pour que j'passe te voir à Neuilly  
Dans ton pavillon près du bois  
Et j'ai dit oui et j'ai dit oui_

Ça ne s'était pas idéalement passé, d'ailleurs. Il avait fini par accepter alors qu'elle lui proposait de venir à une fête qu'elle organisait. Une petite fête avec une douzaine d'invités, des gens proches d'elles, dont la plupart ses compagnons de table du moment. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait bien mais qu'il était lui-même à une petite soirée avec des amis, et elle lui avait proposé de les emmener. Sauf que « petite soirée » dans son langage à lui, dans sa bouche à elle ça aurait plutôt donné « gigateuf et boxon monstre »… Et elle avait été partagée entre l'amusement et l'horreur quand elle l'avait vu arriver sur sa mobylette, toute sa bande sur les talons.

_J'suis v'nu un soir à ta surboum  
Avec vingt-trois d'mes potes  
On a piétiné tes loukoums  
Avec nos bottes  
_

Quand elle y repense, le mot qui lui revient le plus à l'esprit c'est « sport ». Elle avait passé son temps à courir de partout pour essayer de sauver les vases et les jolies choses en cristal disposées sur les meubles par sa mère, Demyx riant à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle le suppliait de les arrêter. La moquette était fichue au bout de dix minutes et ses amis à elle, indignés, regardaient les intrus avec des airs outrés pour la plupart, vaguement amusés pour certains – Sora et Kairi par exemple.

_Adieu, fillette  
Nous n'étions pas du même camp  
Adieu, minette  
Bonjour à tes parents…_

Mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le penser beaucoup, que les roses qu'elle avait plantées aux joues lui allaient très bien et qu'elle laisse faire un peu. _Hakuna Matata_. Elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un curieux plaisir à observer tout ce joyeux désordre, alors elle avait continué de courir à droite et à gauche pour essayer de calmer tout le monde, en s'efforçant de dissimuler qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.^^

_Faut pas en vouloir aux mariolles  
Y z'ont pas eu d'éducation  
À la Cour Neuve y a pas d'écoles  
Y a qu'des prisons et du béton  
_

Le groupe de jeunes engagés assis dans le fond pousse des cris de joie où se mêlent insultes et menaces bonhommes, mais on sent quand même bien qu'au fond, ils revendiquent. Sora sourit un peu, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Kairi regarde le musicien, le menton dans les mains, manifestement partagée entre le rire et l'agacement. Elle attend de voir s'il va dire quelque chose sur elle en particulier, ou pour le moins sur les « copines » (puisque les copains en ont déjà pris pour leur grade…) avant de se prononcer. Hayner mâche sa langue, mécontent, Olette et Pence écoutent sans mot dire et Riku, lui regarde Naminé qui, envahie d'une tendre nostalgie, ne peut empêcher un sourire triste d'étirer ses lèvres.

_D'ailleurs y z'ont pas tout cassé  
Y z'ont chouravé qu'l'argenterie  
Ton pote qui f'sait du karaté  
Qu'est-ce qu'on y'a mis, qu'est-ce qu'on y'a mis !  
_

Des rires dans la salle, et c'est au tour de Riku de piquer du nez dans son verre. Autour de la table, on se tourne vers lui, moqueur.

- Alors ça, c'était obligé que ça allait ressortir ! S'exclame Hayner qui se déride pour la première fois.

Tout de même, Riku qui se fait jeter à bas de son piédestal d'imperturbable beau gosse, ça vaut bien un sourire. Ce n'est pas si souvent. Pence et Olette qui n'avaient pas eu l'heur de se trouver sur place à se moment-là brûlent de demander des précisions mais ils le feront quand l'argenté ne sera plus dans le coin. Parce qu'il a sa fierté – son orgueil, même – et qu'il en fait toujours, du karaté. Même qu'il est plutôt bon, la ceinture noire est pour bientôt.

Seul Sora ose une taquinerie directement adressée au concerné, lui donnant un coup de coude en ricanant. Kairi et Naminé se mordent les joues pour ne pas rire. Riku grogne, il veut qu'on le laisse cuver son humiliation seul.

_Ton père, j'l'ai traité d'enfoiré  
Excuse-moi auprès de lui  
Si j'avais su que c'était vrai  
J'l aurais pas dit_

De nouveaux rires emplissent la salle, de nouveaux cris retentissent au fond. Olette regarde Naminé qui réprime un fou-rire, les yeux pleins d'effroi.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? S'exclame-t-il.

- Oui-oui ! Répond la blonde. T'aurais d-dû vois sa tê-te !

- Et ça te fait rire ! S'exclame Pence.

- Ben c'est vrai que ça valait le détour, intervient Kairi. Il est passé par quatre nuances de rouge puis il a jeté tout le monde dehors, nous compris !

- Qu'est-ce que je me suis pris ! Se souvient Naminé avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_Adieu, fillette  
Nous n'étions pas du même camp  
Adieu, minette  
Bonjour à tes parents…_

Ça s'était fini peu après. Son père lui avait interdit de le revoir. Pas rebelle, elle avait obtempéré en comptant bien le faire quand même. Et puis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, il lui avait dit qu'eux deux ça ne rimait à rien, vraiment, qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait bien, vraiment, mais que ça ne marcherait jamais, et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire faire des bêtises. Elle avait protesté, crié, pleuré sans résultat. Avec le recul, elle le croit, c'était mieux pour tous les deux, mais sur le moment elle était si malheureuse ! Elle avait le cœur brisé et aucune envie de relativiser, alors elle avait déversé sa douleur sur ses amis ici présents, qui n'en avaient pas développé une meilleure opinion du jeune homme.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte que la chanson n'était pas finie et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chose à raconter, une chose embarrassante…

_Maintenant j'ai plus envie d'causer_  
_Tu d'vrais déjà avoir compris  
Qu'on est pas nés du même côté  
D'la bourgeoisie, d'la bourgeoisie_

- Plus envie de causer ? Répéta Sora.

- De quoi il parle, Nami ? Demanda Kairi, mais la blonde se tassa sur sa chaise. Elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou.

_Arrête une minute de chialer  
Tu vois quand même que j't'oublie pas  
Je t'téléphone en PCV  
De Nouméa de Nouméa  
_

- De quoi il parle ? S'exclame Hayner. Tu prends ses appels ?

- Tu devrais même plus lui parler, enfin ! Renchérit Pence.

- Surtout si c'est pour te faire pleurer, dit Sora, plus modéré. Il t'a appelée ?

- Oui, répond la jeune fille, le teint assombri, l'air gauche.

- Quand ça ? Demande sa rousse amie.

- La… la semaine dernière. Je sais bien que c'est fini, mais… mais ça m'a fait… ça m'a vraiment émue d'entendre sa voix, et qu'il m'appelle…

Tous soupirent. Elle n'a pas de regrets, vraiment. Au final, elle sait que c'était une belle expérience, même si au fond de son cœur elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement et qu'ils soient restés ensemble. Cependant, comme avait coutume de le dire Demyx lui-même, « la vie c'est pas un spaghetti ». Comprendre que ce n'est pas rose, qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Ajoutez à ça la Loi de Murphy, elle s'estime contente encore du temps passé avec lui. Il lui a fait découvrir une façon différente de vivre et de penser. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, elle le sait. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se décolorer les cheveux ni de mettre trop de crayon sur ses yeux, mais peut-être qu'un jour ça lui servira. Qui sait ?

Mélancolique, elle se tourne vers la scène pour le regarder achever sa chanson. Elle se dit qu'elle le préférait avec son mohawk mais bon, l'armée… Il en parle, justement. Quelle ironie, quand on sait ce que lui et ses amis pensaient des militaires et de tout ce qui s'ensuit, de le retrouver là, en tenue et le crâne rasé…

_Ça fait 3 semaines que j'suis bidasse  
L'armée c't' une grande famille  
La tienne était moins dégueulasse…  
Follement la quille !_

Il se balance encore. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois de toute la chanson, sauf maintenant, quand le groupe de soldats au fond éclate en imprécations d'un enthousiasme féroce. Il leur adresse un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'œil avant de revenir à sa guitare pour reprendre les refrain une dernière fois.

- Le monde est petit, quand même…, remarque Olette.

- Je suppose qu'ils viennent ici quand ils sont en perm', théorisa Riku. Après tout, Nouméa n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres en bateau.

- Sans doute.

_Adieu, fillette  
Nous n'étions pas du même camp  
Adieu, minette  
Bonjour à tes parents…_

Les clients applaudissent, bon public, les soldats dans le fond hurlent et tapent sur leur table. Le jeune homme rectifie sa position sur le tabouret et remercie tout le monde d'un regard.

Naminé le sent passer sur elle. Elle reste droite et le soutien, mais il ne s'attarde pas. Ça fait quelques mois depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas reconnue. Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ? Elle se sent sourire.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, dit-elle à ses amis qui n'ont pas arrêté de la regarder d'un air affligé depuis tout à l'heure. C'est pas dramatique, je vais bien !

Haussements de sourcils et moues dubitatives.

- Allez, profitez un peu du spectacle, c'est sympa ce qu'il chante, quand même, les encourage-t-elle.

- Il a même pas de voix ! Boude Hayner, faisant ricaner Pence et Olette qui savent très bien qu'il ne digère toujours pas de s'être vu qualifier publiquement de « vrai républicain buveur de bière », et ce même s'il vote bien de ce sens et que le verre posé devant lui est rempli de blonde mousseuse.

- Il en a assez, réplique Kairi avec un clin d'œil en direction de son amie.

Naminé lui sourit, contente, puis se retourne avec le reste de la salle vers Demyx, toujours juché sur son tabouret, qui entame une nouvelle chanson :

_J__'veux qu'mes chansons soient des caresses,  
Ou bien des poings dans la gueule.  
A qui qui qu'ce soit que je m'agresse,  
J'veux vous remuer dans vos fauteuils._

_**Alors oui, je suis un monstre, j'ai rasé les cheveux de Demyx (et des autres aussi *se baisse pour éviter une Keyblade, un chakram et quelques autres OTFI (Objet Trop Facilement Identifié)*). Ah, concernant, Nouméa, je sais que c'est au large de la côté Française, pour le reste, je suis nulle en géo donc n'allez pas chercher une concordance là-dedans.**___

_**Le deuxième morceau qui commence à la fin s'appelle « **__**Où c'est qu'j'ai mis mon flingue ? ». J'imagine parfaitement Demyx chantant Renaud, pas vous ? **_


	6. I never told you what I do

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture:** Lyly (u)

**Disclaimer:** Bon, une chose à la fois. Axel, Roxas et les personnages de KH appartiennent aux Studios Square Enix. L'AU est la propriété de **Gail LLD**, et vous risquez fort de ne rien comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu « _Puisque la folie te guette_ ». « _I never told you what I do for a living _» est une chanson du groupe **My Chemical Romance** (sur l'album "_Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_").

**Pairing: **AkuRoku

**Cadeau pour Gail LLD. **Voici enfin (après un an et demi quand même, mais putain que cette chanson est _longue_ !) le petit spin-off promis. Méga prise de tête, angst, une grande dose de Reno… tout ce que tu aimes ! Enjoy ^^

**Note: Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors vous êtes obligés de laisser une review!**

**I never told you what I do for a living**

_« Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment je gagnais ma vie »._

Axel n'aimait pas le jeu de « Je n'ai jamais ».

La dernière fois qu'il y avait joué, ça lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Ça avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur une chose qu'il tenait absolument à ce que les gens ignorent, cela avait entraîné un risque que quelqu'un finisse par découvrir qu'il n'était pas lunatique mais schizophrène. Que quand il avait l'air ailleurs, quand il avait des réactions curieuses ou même quand il changeait tout à coup d'avis sur quelque chose, c'était parce qu'il discutait avec son frère jumeau mort depuis des années.

La dernière fois qu'Axel avait joué à « Je n'ai jamais »… ça s'était mal fini. Et personne n'avait compris pourquoi, à part Isa. Et même lui ne connaissait qu'une partie de la vérité.

Il évitait autant que possible de laisser cela se reproduire, même s'il avait une longue liste de « Je n'ai jamais ». Par exemple : « Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie. »

Combien de nuits comme celle-ci avait-il déjà passées ? Quand les médicaments ne faisaient pas correctement effet et qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir… Il était devenu incapable de s'endormir naturellement. Dès qu'il se tenait immobile, que l'obscurité, le silence et l'inactivité le privaient de toute forme de distraction, les mêmes pensées revenaient se fracasser les unes contre les autres dans sa tête. Elles étaient là la journée, à l'affût, mais le soir, quand il n'avait plus l'esprit occupé, il ne pouvait plus les fuir, et elles venaient le tourmenter.

Parfois, Reno perchait quelque part dans la pièce. Alors c'était moins difficile.

Parfois, Reno ne se montrait pas. Axel trouvait ça suprêmement agaçant. Après tout, Reno était le fruit de son imagination, un pur produit de son délire névrotique, et étant donné qu'il le savait – c'était d'ailleurs ça qui faisait qu'il était névrosé et non psychotique, merci Seigneur pour tes petites gentillesses - il aurait dû pouvoir le faire venir et partir à volonté.

Mais ça ne marchait pas de cette façon. Reno avait toujours été un entêté doté d'un esprit de contradiction très développé. Alors l'esprit d'Axel le faisait plutôt venir quand il ne voulait pas. Ça lui ressemblait plus, ça le rendait plus crédible.

Cette nuit là, Reno n'était perché nulle part, Axel était éveillé dans le grand lit et Roxas dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment il gagnait sa vie. Et Roxas ne s'était jamais mis en colère. Axel lui en était tellement reconnaissant qu'il se sentait toujours redevable. Mais il savait également que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Que, même si Roxas ne le regardait pas différemment en sachant, même s'il voulait encore de lui – ce qui était possible mais pas gagné – alors il serait sous le feu des projecteurs de l'Organisation. Ils voudraient se servir de lui pour atteindre Axel, ou exigeraient qu'il devienne lui-même un membre. Ils pourraient refuser de le laisser vivre dans le cas contraire. Non. Roxas devait rester en dehors de ça. Et le fait qu'il accepte de ne pas savoir permettait à Axel de respirer.

_Stay out of the light _

- Tu évites toujours le sujet, Axel. Même en pensée.

Le roux détourna les yeux de son compagnon endormi et regarda la commode sur lequel était d'ordinaire posé le linge à ranger. Pour l'heure, c'était Reno qui s'y tenait assis en tailleur, le menton posé dans une main.

Axel grogna sourdement son mécontentement.

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

- Quel intérêt ? Je sais que tu n'y es pas.

Sourire narquois du roux perché, regard noir du roux couché.

- Tu devrais arrêter de lui cacher que tu es malade, Axel. En définitive, ça finira par lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Il le découvrira tôt ou tard.

« Je sais tout ça. »

- Bien sûr que tu sais, puisque je le sais.

« Tu m'énerves. »

- Je sais.

Axel serra les dents. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Il avait déjà assez peur comme ça. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Roxas, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal non plus.

Et il ne voulait pas mourir.

_You can say a prayer if you need to_

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'affronter tout ça. Parce que s'il survivait à l'opération et qu'il s'en sortait, alors l'Autre Problème l'attendrait les bras grands ouverts. Ce ne serait pas une victoire, ce ne serait pas ça qui changerait leur vie. Même s'il guérissait, il continuerait de toute façon de mentir à Roxas et de repousser à plus tard le moment où il finirait par le blesser ...

Reno secoua la tête.

- Tu comptes faire quoi? Renoncer à lutter ?

Axel lui lança un nouveau regard liquéfiant, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Rien ne l'avait jamais vraiment arrêté, en fait. Depuis que Reno était là, il avait toujours dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne s'était jamais tu.

- Tu vas aller te mettre dans la file avec tous ces gens qui crèvent lentement et qui font rien pour l'éviter ? Qui ont même plus envie de vivre? Ça t'ressemble pas, Axel. C'est pas ton genre de laisser tomber. Tu vas abandonner Roxas ? Et moi ? J'ai pas envie de disparaître, tu sais.

_Or just get in line and I'll__ grieve you_

« Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion avec toi, frangin. »

La réflexion était triste. Axel était las de protester et de se battre, même contre lui-même. La seule chose qu'il voulait défendre aujourd'hui, c'était Roxas. Il savait dans ses tripes que ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour son bien.

- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, Ax. Et on a une vraie discussion.

« C'est pas une vraie discussion, Reno. T'es mort. Je discute avec moi-même. »

- J'aime pas quand tu dis ça.

« Moi non plus. Ça me force à garder à l'esprit que t'es plus là et ça me tue. Tu me manques. »

_Can I meet you, alone ?_

- On se reverra, tu sais. Dans très longtemps. Je sais que j't'attends là où j'suis, même si t'as pas intérêt à arriver trop vite.

« J'ai ni l'envie ni l'intention de crever. »

- Mais tu fais pas non plus ce qu'il faut pour l'éviter. Tu te dégonfles.

« Tout ça, ça sert à rien. Je m'accroche aux lambeaux de vie qui restent parce que Roxas est là, alors qu'il vaudrait beaucoup mieux pour lui que je parte. Si j'avais des couilles et que j'étais pas si égoïste je me collerais mon flingue au fond de la gorge et je ferais mon boulot pour une bonne cause. Ça changerait. »

- Briser le cœur d'un garçon qui t'aime sincèrement et me faire disparaître t'appelles ça une bonne cause ?

« Ce serait un mal pour un bien pour lui, et toi, t'existes pas. »

- Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre. Si j'avais pas été là tu serais clamsé depuis des années.

« Tu parles d'un gâchis. J'suis fatigué, Reno.»

Des nuits comme ça, Axel se demandait parfois combien il en faudrait encore avant que tout soit fini. Qu'il puisse s'endormir pour de bon, et trouver la paix. Peut-être même retrouver son frère, qui sait ? Pas l'homme qui perchait sur la commode dans la même position, accoudé à ses genoux, le regardant d'un air… difficile à décrire, cet homme qui avait grandi dans ses pensées en même temps que lui. Non, le jeune garçon qui était mort, Reno tel qu'il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os, Reno quand il était encore en vie, pas juste une hallucination provoquée par son cerveau pour arriver à tenir le coup, pour ne pas se noyer dans sa misère.

- Beaucoup, si j'ai mon mot à dire.

_Another night and I'll see you_

Axel disait la vérité, il n'avait pas _vraiment_ envie de mourir. C'était comme s'il avait coupé tous les fils qui l'empêchaient de tomber au fond du gouffre, de s'éteindre comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie, et qu'il en restait un. Un seul et unique fil d'une finesse arachnéenne qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à couper malgré l'appel du néant. Un fil d'or comme les cheveux qui s'emmêlaient sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Si fin et pourtant… Il semblait impossible de le rompre alors que tant d'autres s'étaient délités d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, à l'époque où il voulait désespérément s'accrocher, à l'époque où les liens servaient à se raccrocher à la vie, avant que ce soit la vie qui lui serve à ne pas couper le lien. Il y avait eu un fil bleu – un ami, un amant, une compagnie de chaque instant et une confiance inébranlable, la volonté de croire en la possibilité d'un avenir où il ne serait pas seul. Isa n'était plus là, et Axel était descendu un cran plus bas dans l'abîme dans lequel l'arrachement brutal du fil rouge l'avait plongé. Le jour où Reno était mort, le jour où lui-même avait commencé à mourir. Axel pensait que c'était ça, sa maladie. Il pensait que son cœur n'avait pas été fait pour battre seul, que sans Reno, il était condamné à s'arrêter un jour, usé avant l'âge, fatigué et faible comme s'il s'usait deux fois plus vite, comme le rein ou le poumon d'un homme qui n'en a qu'un. Parce qu'il manquait une pièce. Il manquait le fil rouge.

_Another night and I'll be you_

- Tu devrais pas dire ça, Ax.

« J'le pense. On était jumeaux, j'suis pas fait pour vivre sans toi. Depuis que t'es mort je crève doucement, un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. La vie sans toi c'est tellement contre-nature que mon cerveau projette ton image pour que j'arrive à continuer, mais ça change rien au fait que je meurs à petit feu. »

Et ces nuits d'insomnie comptaient pour des semaines. Axel sentait sa vie lui échapper. Et même s'il savait qu'il voulait vivre pour Roxas, il y avait trop de lui qui pensait que la mort serait la meilleure solution, que mettre fin à tout ça, en finir, serait juste une question de bon sens. Même - surtout – pour Roxas.

- Va lui dire, qu'on rigole.

« Il comprendrait pas. »

- Tu le prends pour un demeuré ? T'as juste peur d'entendre la vérité. Si tu meurs il sera juste malheureux comme les pierres.

« Il s'en remettra. »

- C'est ça… C'est toi qui comprends pas, frangin. Il t'aime.

« Mais moi aussi, je l'aime. »

- Assume, alors. Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Dis-lui la vérité, et accepte d'entendre qu'il veut être avec toi et qu'il laissera pas tomber. Affronte la réalité.

_Some other way to continue __to hide my face_

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

- Pitié, Axel !

Le roux se tourna vers son frère. Il affichait une expression parfaitement exaspérée.

- T'as peur de vivre ! T'as peur de continuer ! Et si tu disais la vérité à Roxas, sa réponse te forcerait à accepter l'idée qu'il y a un avenir. Que peut-être tu vas vivre encore cinquante ans et qu'il faudra bien t'y faire parce qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui tiendra à toi et qui comptera sur toi et ça, c'est un truc dont tu veux plus parce que t'as trop perdu, parce que t'as été trop souvent abandonné et que t'as plus confiance en rien ni en personne, pas même en toi-même !

Axel se détourna comme s'il avait pris une gifle. Foutue connerie de voix de sa conscience qui parlait par la bouche de son frère mort. Il voulait pas savoir tout ça. Pourquoi son esprit lui jetait-il ces trucs à la figure alors qu'il cherchait absolument à les éviter ? C'était sa tête, bordel, pourquoi elle lui parlait de trucs qu'il voulait laisser dans un recoin poussiéreux et oublier ?

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai jamais su fermer ma gueule, ça me rend plus crédible.

« Même si c'était vrai, même si j'assumais comme tu dis, imagine. J'dis la vérité à Roxas, j'lui dis que je suis malade et comment j'gagne ma vie. Imaginons que tout se passe pour le mieux – même si tu sais très bien que ça, c'est pas le genre de trucs qui m'arrive à moi – il accepte, on reste ensemble, j'me fais opérer et j'meurs pas pendant l'opération… Après, quoi ? J'continue de tuer ? J'continue ma vie comme elle était ? Jamais il pourrait l'accepter. S'il pouvait accepter ça il serait pas la personne que j'connais et que j'aime. »

- T'as qu'à arrêter.

« Tu sais que c'est pas possible. »

- Riku l'a fait.

« Libre à Riku de mettre en danger la vie de Sora. Moi, je refuse de prendre ce risque. »

- Tu pourrais peut-être au moins laisser le choix à Roxas.

« Hors de question. Il doit rester en dehors de ça. Je refuse de l'impliquer. »

_Another knife in my hands__, a stain that never comes off the sheets_

Combien d'autres nuits à regarder Roxas dormir si paisiblement, si loin de tout ça, dans l'insouciance qu'Axel se tuait à préserver ? Cette insouciance qui était comme une source claire pour lui, une onde pure comme un ruisseau dans une forêt jamais foulée par l'homme, une source à laquelle il pouvait s'abreuver et reprendre des forces. Une eau dans laquelle il aurait voulu se plonger entièrement et se laver, nettoyer la moindre parcelle de sa peau pour faire partir cette souillure, ces taches indélébiles qui laissaient à son âme et sa conscience des marques en formes de cicatrices. Il aurait voulu que la source le purifie, il aurait voulu pouvoir renaître, neuf et parfait comme elle.

_Clean me off__, I'm so dirty babe_

Il aurait voulu redevenir quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas être ce qu'il était, pour ne pas être un meurtrier, un type qui tuait de sang-froid pour de l'argent. Mais il savait que ça, c'était quelque chose qui ne disparaîtrait pas. Et même si peut-être, il lui était possible de trouver une forme de rédemption grâce à Roxas, il savait trop bien que ça l'abîmerait. Et Roxas était la seule et unique chose qu'il n'accepterait jamais de sacrifier, peu importait pourquoi. Il voulait qu'il reste comme il était, qu'il continue d'ignorer qu'il se trouvait près de lui des choses aussi dégueulasses, il voulait qu'il conserve sa pureté et son innocence. Tout ce qu'Axel voulait c'était que Roxas continue de sourire, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que la souillure de son âme le contamine.

_The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes_

Axel se souvenait de chaque personne qu'il avait tuée. C'était quelque chose de spécial – une de ces choses dont tu te souviens à la perfection pour peu que tu y reviennes, mais auxquelles tu déploies de tels trésors d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à ne pas penser que tu arrives à vivre comme si ce n'était pas arrivé ou si tu avais réellement oublié. Il avait une liste quelque part dans la tête, avec les noms, les dates et les modalités, une liste complète et précise, détaillée à la manière d'un compte rendu chirurgical, écrite d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, comme une vulgaire liste de courses. Le détachement, c'était ce qu'Axel avait choisi pour ne pas regarder au-delà de la liste, pour ne pas voir le vaste cimetière derrière, qu'il parvenait à maintenir là mais qui s'étendrait jusqu'au moindre recoin de sa conscience s'il laissait faire.

Il n'aimait pas tuer, ce n'était pas un plaisir pour lui. Il aurait tué pour Reno, Isa ou Riku, et il tuerait sans une fraction de seconde d'hésitation pour Roxas. Il aurait tué avec plaisir, sans doute, quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait du mal – il se rappelait quand même avec une satisfaction un peu mesquine et toujours un grand sourire de l'épisode Seifer. Même si ça, ça n'avait pas été du sadisme ou de la violence gratuite, ça avait été une vengeance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Roxas - Roxas qui était la dernière personne au monde qui méritait qu'on s'en prenne à lui, Roxas qui était la dernière personne au monde à qui il_ fallait _s'en prendre si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une lame proprement plantée entre les omoplates où une balle dans la tête. Axel se savait capable d'assez de précision pour loger une bastos dans un crâne et que la victime n'en meure pas. Il y avait plusieurs options : Hémiplégie, tétraplégie, coma… Seifer l'aurait mérité mais Axel n'avait rien fait de plus que ce que Roxas lui avait demandé. Ça n'en avait pas moins été jouissif et il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de jubiler quand il repensait à l'expression du visage du balafré quand il lui avait dit qui il était (« _Son mec. _»), la peur dans ses yeux qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer alors qu'Axel lui glissait ses menaces au creux de l'oreille (« _Tu ne sais absolument pas à qui tu t'adresses_. », « _A partir de maintenant, tu ne connais plus Roxas_. », « _C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_ »). Pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien. Mais prendre une vie n'était pas un plaisir, jamais.

_I keep a book of the names and those__, only go so far 'til you bury them_

- Tu vois que tu lui fais du bien, quand même. Tu lui as rendu un fier service, ce jour-là. Si t'avais pas été avec lui, il serait probablement retourné avec ce type pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à sa famille.

Axel n'avait pas d'argument contre ça. C'était bizarre à dire mais Roxas était toujours plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec Seifer. Il était peut-être un assassin mais jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal, jamais, pour rien au monde. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger. Seifer, lui, l'avait maltraité. Roxas était tombé dans la vie d'Axel comme un ange. Il l'avait ébloui de sa lumière jusqu'à l'aveugler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à sa radiance. Alors qu'Axel était tombé depuis très longtemps, qu'il n'était qu'une âme déchue, il avait reçu la bénédiction de sa présence, il avait été touché par sa Grâce, et il avait réalisé que les ailes immaculées n'étaient pas intactes. Il fallait vraiment regarder de près pour s'en apercevoir mais lui, il avait vu les plumes froissées, les rachis fendillés ou brisés et les barbes emmêlées. Et bien qu'il en eût été indigne, tout comme était indigne de son amour et de sa simple présence, il les avait soignées, redressées, lissées. Il s'était accoutumé à la pureté de sa lumière suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder réellement, et réaliser que quelqu'un avait terni son éclat. Il avait voulu le restaurer et il l'avait fait.

- Tu l'as aidé, Ax. Tu as fait pour lui ce qu'il fait pour toi.

« C'est pas comparable. » Pensa Axel en regardant à nouveau le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés, inconscient comme de beaucoup d'autres choses de la discussion qui avait lieu à côté de lui.

_Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace_

- En quoi? Demanda Reno.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme moi. »

Pour le coup, c'était Reno qui n'avait pas d'argument. Même avec son esprit de contradiction trop développé pour ne pas le rendre proprement agaçant, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'Axel était « quelqu'un de bien ». C'était quand même un assassin. … Même s'il avait vraiment aidé Roxas et s'il l'avait aidé à sortir définitivement d'une relation autodestructrice qui lui faisait trop de mal, qui se serait fatalement terminée en drame, il avait quand même fait ce qu'il avait fait, et continuait à le faire. Le cas de conscience de sa relation avec Roxas, qui était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon et qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, était malheureusement une des choses immuables dans sa vie, une des seules certitudes qu'il avait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait radicalement dans le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais Axel n'avait aucun moyen de changer ça.

_I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day_

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de Roxas, même s'il était convaincu qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il le fasse. Quant à son « travail », il ne le faisait ni par plaisir ni pour l'argent, il ne le faisait pas non plus pour obtenir la reconnaissance ou l'estime de qui que ce soit. Il le faisait pour rester en vie, parce qu'il avait commencé à une époque ou rien d'autre ne comptait que de rester en vie et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça. À l'époque les personnes qui comptaient pour lui en étaient aussi, puis elles avaient disparu et il était resté seul là-dedans, convaincu que jamais plus quiconque ne serait assez cher à son cœur pour le faire douter. Il s'était trompé, ok, tant pis pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. On ne reniait pas l'Organisation. Ceux qui leur tournaient le dos étaient condamnés à plus brève que longue échéance. Si Axel arrêtait pour pouvoir être avec Roxas, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le mettrait réellement en danger. S'il voulait être avec lui, il devait continuer. C'était juste comme ça.

_It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame_

Ça s'était mal terminé pour Isa, et il avait pendant longtemps cru que Riku était mort lui aussi. Même s'il s'était avéré qu'il se trompait sur ce dernier point, il refusait d'imposer à Roxas la vie que Sora supportait. L'angoisse constante, la conscience d'être traqué et de devoir toujours être prêt à partir, l'impossibilité de se fixer quelque part et donc d'avoir de vrais projets… Au fond, Axel trouvait que Riku avait été égoïste. Sora avait eu la vie devant lui, et il avait dû tout abandonner. Riku l'entraînait dans une chute qui pouvait sembler interminable mais qui finirait un jour par s'interrompre, et ce jour là…

- C'était aussi son choix.

« Il ne savait pas. Personne ne sait, sauf les gens comme Riku et moi. Et c'est Riku qui a pris la mauvaise décision en lui permettant de le suivre. Je ferai jamais ça. »

- Alors c'est toi qu'es égoïste.

Axel caressa doucement les cheveux de Roxas, qui remua doucement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un soupir et son visage suivit d'instinct le mouvement de la main d'Axel. L'assassin sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Il a la vie devant lui. Il fait des études, un jour il pourra avoir tout ce dont être en fuite avec moi le priverait. Une famille, un foyer, un métier, des amis… »

Jamais Axel ne lui volerait son avenir.

_And down we go__, and we all fall down_

- Tu vas jamais lui demander son avis, alors? C'est pas un môme, Ax. Il a son mot à dire là-dedans.

« Je sais, mais je sais surtout qu'il comprendrait pas, qu'il aurait pas assez conscience du danger. »

- T'aurais qu'à lui expliquer.

« Même en lui expliquant, Reno, bordel, on a déjà eu cette discussion cent fois ! Ouais, je pourrais lui expliquer, mais il se rendrait pas _réellement_ compte avant qu'il soit trop tard. Tu sais aussi bien que moi quels sont les enjeux et les risques. »

- Tu le sous-estimes.

« Non, je l'aime. Je veux pas lui faire courir de danger. Je veux pas l'abîmer. »

- C'est pas une poupée, Ax, il va pas se casser au moindre choc.

« C'est de l'Organisation qu'on parle, là. Je suis condamné à plus brève que longue échéance, et quand je serai plus là il se passera quoi ? »

- Fais-toi opérer.

« Va te faire foutre. »

- Impressionnant. Ça c'est de l'argument.

« Tu me soûles, Reno. »

- C'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Il veut être avec toi. Il te pardonnera jamais de pas avoir essayé de faire en sorte que ça soit possible le jour où il apprendra tout ça.

« Il a pas besoin de l'apprendre. »

- Tout finit toujours par se savoir. Et le jour où ça arrivera tout ce qu'il pourra retenir c'est que tu l'auras laissé tomber, que tu l'auras laissé tout seul.

Axel sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes brûlantes.

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death_

« Il continuera. Je sais qu'il m'aime, j'en doute pas une seconde, et je crois que si j'me mettais à table et que je lui déballais tout, il aurait beaucoup de mal à le digérer et qu'il aurait envie de me buter, mais j'pense qu'il me suivrait. Mais le jour où je serai plus là, il continuera sans moi, il en a la force, même si ça prendra du temps. La vie finira par reprendre, il retombera amoureux un jour, il aura une vie sociale, il rira avec d'autres, il s'amusera, il _vivra_. Il pourra tout faire, alors qu'être avec moi lui laisse quasiment aucune option. Ça vaudra bien mieux pour lui. »

_We'll lov__e again, we'll laugh again, and it's better off this way_

- C'est vraiment c'que tu penses? Demanda Reno en s'accoudant sur ses genoux et en se penchant un peu en avant.

« De tout mon cœur. J'veux plus jamais perdre quelqu'un à cause de l'Organisation. Je veux plus perdre qui que ce soit. J'veux que Roxas soit là, souriant et en sécurité tant que je serai en vie pour le voir. Après il fera ce qu'il voudra, mais moi vivant j'prendrai jamais le moindre risque avec lui. J'le protégerai. Toujours. »

- C'que tu peux être égoïste !

« J'm'en tape de ton avis. »

_And never again, and never again_

« Qu'est-ce ce qui attend Sora le jour où ils rattraperont Riku, à ton avis ? Sora qui a juste tout quitté pour pouvoir être avec lui, Sora qu'il a laissé renoncer à sa vie et à tous ses projets par amour pour lui… Il l'a laissé le suivre pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin mais quelle fin ? »

- Tu t'imagines que Riku n'y a pas pensé ?

« Pas assez en tout cas. »

Axel savait ce qui les attendait, ce qui les attendrait aussi, lui et Roxas, s'il écoutait son cœur plutôt que sa tête. Le contact dur et froid des pavés d'une ruelle à l'abri des regards sous les genoux, le contact dur et froid du silencieux vissé au canon du flingue appuyé derrière la nuque. Être ensemble jusqu'au bout, pouvoir avec un peu de chance serrer sa main dans la sienne en cet ultime moment, jusque avant que les coups partent, étouffés, assourdis, est-ce que ça en aurait valu la peine ?

- Ça se terminera pas forcément comme ça.

« Y a trop de chances que ce soit le cas pour tenter le coup. »

_They__'ll give us two shots to the back of the head_

- Axel…

« J'veux plus en parler, Reno. Ça suffit, va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

Silence.

Axel se retourna et découvrit le meuble désert. Pour une fois, il avait écouté, et c'était tant mieux. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas. Ça ne ferait jamais qu'une nuit de plus…

Il roula sur le dos et passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé et regarda le plafond un instant, songeant à tout ce qui s'était dit. Il ne doutait pas du bien-fondé de ses choix, Reno pourrait le harceler tant qu'il voudrait, ça n'y changerait rien. Tant pis pour les nuits blanches qui chacune faisait vieillir son cœur un peu plus vite.

_Well I tried__, one more night, 'Cause I tried, but I lied_

Il bascule sur le côté pour se blottir contre Roxas en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se colla à lui de tout son long et appuya son visage brûlant contre la peau fraiche de son épaule, passant un bras aussi léger que possible autour de sa taille. Mais malgré tout, le blond remua doucement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Axel s'efforça d'afficher une mine ensommeillée, même s'il était parfaitement réveillé.

- 'xel…, marmonna Roxas. Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'agiter depuis tout à l'heure… ?

L'assassin cligna lentement des yeux quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Dans l'obscurité, les yeux bleu marine du blond semblaient noirs.

- Rien, répondit-il doucement.

Roxas remua et se tourna pour être face à lui, luttant manifestement pour garder les yeux ouverts, une ride d'inquiétude plissant son front.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Et malgré l'insomnie, malgré l'inquiétude, malgré tous les efforts de Reno pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis, il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de répondre :

- Oui, tout va bien. Rendors-toi…

Une main glissée dans ses cheveux et un baiser pressé contre son front. Roxas s'était rendormi et ne se souviendrait sans doute même pas de s'être réveillé le lendemain.

_And it's better off this way__, so much better off this way_

Axel soupira et l'attira dans ses bras. Même endormi, Roxas trouva le chemin pour se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et un bras en travers de son torse pendant que ceux du roux se refermaient sur lui, le tenant au plus près. Ses cheveux lui caressaient doucement la joue, et il respira à plein poumons le parfum doux, familier et apaisant. Axel ferma les yeux.

Peut-être arriverait-il à trouver le sommeil, en fin de compte…

_I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

_And never again, and never again_

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head_

_And we're all dead now_


	7. A quoi je sers

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture:** Lyly u

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Zemyx

**Disclaimer:** Zexion et Demyx sont la propriété des studios Square Enix. Les paroles de la chanson « A quoi je sers » sont celles de Mylène Farmer (Forever a fan, oh yeah ! )

**Joyeux Zemyx Day !**

_**A quoi je sers ?**_

Demyx n'aime pas la salle de réunion. Ou plutôt, il n'aime pas les réunions. À chaque fois qu'il y en a une et que Xemnas et Saïx parlent des projets de l'Organisation XIII, des avancements et des nouvelles responsabilités à répartir, il se sent complètement _out_. Personne ne lui demande jamais rien, on le laisse toujours en dehors de tout.

Il n'est pas doué, on ne peut pas compter sur lui. Personne ne le dit mais tout le monde le pense, lui le premier. La distance entre lui et les autres membres ne se fait pas ressentir que par la différence de hauteur des sièges. Il se sent réellement petit à côté d'eux, même de Roxas qui a pourtant deux têtes de moins que lui, ou de Zexion. Surtout lui.

Demyx ne se sent pas à sa place. Il aimerait la trouver, trouver à quoi il pourrait bien être utile au milieu de tous ces combattants émérites, pas nécessairement courageux mais n'éprouvant pas de peur. Il le souhaite depuis les profondeurs noires de l'abîme qui fut naguère son cœur, en vain.

_Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée_

Quand la réunion se termine, chacun part vaquer à ses occupations, va voir Saïx pour recevoir un ordre de mission. Demyx, lui, n'y va plus. Il ne supporte pas de s'entendre répondre que rien n'est prévu pour lui. Même si Saïx est le champion incontesté de l'inexpressivité et que son visage pourrait tout aussi bien être en pierre, à chaque fois qu'il lui dit ça, c'est comme s'il lui crachait au visage et le traitait d'incapable.

Alors pendant que les autres se rassemblent dans la Zone Grise, lui se traîne jusqu'à Preuve d'Existence où il évite soigneusement sa propre pierre. Avant, quand il faisait ça, il s'asseyait systématiquement sur la « tombe » d'Axel, qui a été le seul membre à s'entendre avec lui, avec lequel il pouvait rire et qui ne le faisait pas se sentir plus bas que terre. La sépulture était chaude, c'était agréable, réconfortant. Demyx a pendant longtemps passé tout son temps libre avec le Numéro VIII, mais Roxas est arrivé et Axel s'est éloigné. Le Numéro IX l'a regardé faire, mélancolique, et n'a pas essayé de le retenir. Roxas est particulier, pour Axel, lui n'a plus sa place auprès de lui et ne lui en tient pas rigueur parce qu'il peut le comprendre. Il sait ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un est spécial. Il sait ce que ça fait de désirer la présence de quelqu'un jusqu'à avoir mal.

Par contre, Demyx ignore ce qu'Axel peut ressentir en ayant Roxas auprès de lui.

_Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée_

Il ne connaît que l'attente et le désir, jamais comblés. Alors pour essayer de dérober un peu de cette proximité, en secret, Demyx s'assied sur une autre tombe. Celle-ci est froide – très froide. Elle ne lui apporte aucun réconfort, au contraire. Le froid qu'elle dégage semble s'insinuer en lui, pénétrant et mordant, le faisant frémir parfois, plongeant et s'engouffrant dans le gouffre de son absence de cœur, dans son corps évidé à la manière d'un tronc d'arbre séculaire. Il a froid, il a _vide_, et par-dessus tout il a peur. Il est certain que c'est ça, ce pincement dans sa gorge, cette contraction dans les muscles de son abdomen. Il se demande mille choses, ne trouve aucune réponse, et ses interrogations ne font que l'enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus profondément dans son marasme.

_Et je divague, j'ai peur du vide_

Assis là, tête basse, étreignant ses genoux, Demyx peut rester des heures à penser à celui dont cette tombe sert à prouver l'existence. Ce nom, Preuve d'Existence, est cruel d'exactitude. Quelle trace peuvent laisser des Similis ? Aucune, et il le sait. Personne, après leur disparition, ne prendra la peine d'édifier une sépulture à leur mémoire, ils doivent le faire eux-mêmes s'ils veulent qu'une trace subsiste. Comment, en étant un être vide, peut-il souffrir à ce point ? Il se rappelle de sa vie d'avant. Il avait des amis, des gens qui l'aimaient et d'autres qui sans aller jusque là, appréciaient ce qu'il faisait. Des deux, c'est ce qui lui manque le plus, car tant qu'à être aimé, une seule personne l'intéresse quand il aimerait que tous le regardent différemment et lui accordent un peu plus de crédit. Il était bon à quelque chose. Ça lui manque. Dans cette vie-ci, il _n'est_ pas seulement rien, il n'_a_ rien non plus.

_Je tourne des pages, mais... des pages vides_

Il n'a qu'un reliquat d'émotions, juste assez pour qu'il puisse souffrir quand il _le_ croise dans les couloirs et qu'il l'ignore ou se détourne carrément. Juste assez pour avoir mal quand il essaye de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils se sont adressé la parole et qu'il peine à y parvenir parce que même si ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent, ça n'arrive quasiment jamais et que les rares fois où ça arrive, ce n'est que pour transmettre un message de Saïx ou du Supérieur ou pour lâcher une banalité parce qu'ils sont dans une situation dans laquelle il faut bien qu'ils s'adressent la parole s'ils ne veulent pas l'un comme l'autre donner l'impression d'ignorer l'autre d'une façon trop ostentatoire pour que ça ne soit pas de la provocation. Demyx n'ose jamais ouvrir la bouche devant lui, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire et il a trop peur de se ridiculiser. Son regard froid et son visage fixe, ses expressions indéchiffrables qui ne sont pas loin de faire concurrence à celles de Saïx, le clouent sur place et lui clouent la langue au palais. Il se sent intimidé et craint sans cesse son jugement. Il ignore comment se comporter avec lui, il n'en a pas la plus petite idée.

_Poussière errante, je n'ai pas su me diriger_

Demyx se demande souvent si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Il n'est qu'un Simili, et il n'accomplira jamais rien. La seule chose qu'il peut espérer de cette seconde vie est de laisser une ultime trace de lui et c'est déjà fait. Il a sa sépulture ici, à Preuve d'Existence. Ce n'est qu'une pierre, sur laquelle figurent un symbole et une légende incompréhensibles pour qui n'a jamais fait partie de l'Ordre. Une pierre perdue entre douze autres, reposant dans un labyrinthe blanc et gris à mi-chemin entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, peut-être un des endroits les plus difficiles à atteindre de l'univers. Les chances pour qu'un jour quelqu'un atteigne l'Illusiocitadelle, arrive jusque là, s'intéresse aux tombes et comprenne de quoi il s'agit sont infinitésimale mais au moins la tombe est-elle là.

_Chaque heure demande pour qui, pour quoi, se redresser  
_

Il pense qu'il n'a rien de plus à attendre de sa non-vie, et qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'abandonner. Deux choses l'en empêchent.

La première c'est que s'il se laissait disparaître entièrement, peut-être les autres détruiraient-ils sa pierre. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un espace vide comme trace de son passage dans le non-monde, peut-être qu'un nouveau Numéro IX viendrait, qu'ils la remplaceraient et alors il n'aurait jamais existé. Il ne peut s'y résoudre.

La deuxième raison, c'est celle qui lui met de l'eau dans les yeux. Demyx se demande pourquoi il peut pleurer, il se demande si c'est son pouvoir sur l'eau qui fait ça. Il ne sait pas, il n'a jamais vu aucun autre Simili le faire. Mais quand il pense à lui, ça arrive souvent, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Sans sanglot, sans bruit, l'eau monte et déborde seulement. Chaude. Salée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il le seul à souffrir ?

_Pourquoi ces larmes… D__is... à quoi bon vivre... ?  
_

Quand Demyx pleure, il a chaud. Il a l'impression que tout son corps, fibres, cellules, de quoi qu'il soit fait, se dilate. Il a l'impression qu'il va éclater et se déliter en lambeaux. Il sait que c'est comme ça qu'il mourra, il l'a déjà vu. Ce jour-là, il s'est senti vide, mais pas le vide habituel. Vide comme s'il venait de vomir, le même vide qu'il éprouvait quand il était humain et qu'il faisait une chute de tension. Un vertige.

C'est ce même vide qui, accompagné de douleur, lui perfore le corps tout entier, de la gorge aux reins, quand celui qu'il désire plus que tout au monde voir lui accorder un peu d'attention le croise sans lui accorder un regard.

Quand Demyx pleure et brûle et se sent vide, il a l'impression que l'Illusiocitadelle est un immense clapier dont les parois se referment pour l'emprisonner, seul avec une confrérie qui le méprise, un ami qui s'est trop éloigné pour voir ce qui lui arrive, et celui qu'il désire de tout le cœur qu'il n'a pas et qui ne le regarde pas.

Dans ces moments-là, il croit devenir fou.

_Poussière brûlante, la fièvre a eu raison de moi  
_

Demyx au jour le jour s'efforce de jouer les indifférents et de faire semblant d'exister. Il se fait plus tête de linotte qu'il n'est, il se montre plus désinvolte aussi, il rit beaucoup, il rit creux et vide, comme lui-même, même quand rien n'est drôle, même quand rien n'essaye d'être drôle. Du coup, en plus d'avoir une réputation d'incapable flemmard, il passe pour un crétin. Encore une chose qui ne peut que l'éloigner un peu plus de lui, si calme et si pondéré, toujours en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, en train de mettre au point en plan, une stratégie, d'analyser des données auxquelles Demyx ne comprendrait rien.

C'est aussi sa peur d'être ridicule à ses yeux qui le fait se comporter ainsi. Il préfère se l'aliéner à cause d'un simplisme d'esprit affecté plutôt qu'à cause de ses multiples autres faiblesses qui, elles, sont réelles. Ainsi au moins a-t-il une chance qu'il le considère avec amusement plutôt qu'avec le dédain le plus total. Qu'il le voie, si toutefois son existence lui effleure parfois l'esprit, comme une créature insouciante, faible et inutile, et non une conscience navrante, pitoyable et lamentable. Si le jugement de ses pairs l'accable, le sien détruirait ce qui reste de cette chose qu'il n'a pas mais qui le fait souffrir.

_Je ris sans rire, je vis, je fais n'importe quoi_

Assis sur la pierre tombale froide, à Preuve d'Existence, Demyx sort son sitar. La journée s'achève, les autres vont rentrer de mission, mais personne n'est passé ni ne passe par là. Ce n'est pas sur le chemin pour se rendre à la Zone Grise, quant à l'Autel du Néant qui se trouve au-dessus, il n'y a quasiment que les Fondateurs et Saïx qui s'y rendent. Le Supérieur et les six autres prennent rarement la peine de marcher. Demyx, lui, n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les Couloir des Ténèbres. Il est donc tranquille.

Il est la Mélopée Nocturne, et même s'il vit avec un groupe de créatures insensibles et incapables d'apprécier une quelconque forme d'art, il a conservé ce talent qu'il avait quand il était humain, même s'il ne lui sert plus à rien. Même s'il ne le rend pas utile. Il sait toujours jouer, et il sait encore chanter, et c'est son seul réconfort au creux de la vague. Quand il met tout ça en musique et qu'il chante, c'est comme si les mots qui sortaient emportaient avec eux un peu de ce poison. Sans ça, Demyx serait mort depuis longtemps.

Il gratte les cordes de l'instrument, les notes s'égrènent dans le silence de la salle et résonnent doucement. Il y mêle sa voix après un instant passé à chercher la mélodie.

_Mais mon Dieu__, de quoi j'ai l'air ?  
Je sers à rien du tout  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers  
Sans doute à rien du tout…  
À présent je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût_

- Demyx ?

Le ton de la voix à beau ne pas être désagréable – en fait c'est plutôt poliment intrigué - le Numéro IX n'en sent pas moins tous les cheveux qui ne le sont pas déjà se dresser sur sa tête. La silhouette qui se tient à l'entrée de la pièce, face à lui, remonte l'allée d'un pas mesuré. Il ne change pas, pourtant comme à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur lui et malgré l'angoisse de s'être fait surprendre à chanter comme ça, assis sur _sa_ tombe, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire, d'une certaine manière, l'inventaire de ce qu'il voit.

Petit de taille et de carrure, cheveux couleur ardoise courts derrière et longs devant qui cachent la moitié de son visage derrière un voile soyeux qui oscille au rythme de ses pas. Ses bras croisés tiennent un livre contre sa poitrine, un livre presqu'aussi large que lui. Ce n'est pas le Lexicon, c'est un des volumes de la bibliothèque qu'il transporte toujours comme ça en les serrant contre lui, comme si on allait le lui voler. Cette attitude est une des choses qui ont attiré Demyx à l'origine. Ça lui donne quelque chose de vulnérable, en totale contradiction avec le reste de sa personne. Il peut être plus petit que les autres et avoir, dans le temps été le plus jeune, personne n'a envie de se le mettre à dos. Il est dangereux. Et le voilà qui s'arrête à côté de Demyx, le livre toujours dans les bras, penché pour le regarder.

Demyx en oublie de répondre. Il l'a regardé d'en haut parce que dans la salle de réunion, seul endroit jusque là où il se soit jamais trouvé plus bas que lui, il y a les sièges d'Axel et de Saïx entre eux et qu'il ne peut pas le voir. Du fait de leurs tailles, il a toujours vu le haut de son crâne mais là, pour la première fois, il voit son visage, entier et ses deux yeux.

Le Numéro IX a vaguement conscience qu'il doit arrêter de le fixer ainsi parce que ça plus le fait qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il avait entendu, c'est un plan à passer pour un malade en plus d'un imbécile. Mais il n'arrive pas à se forcer à détourner les yeux. La moitié de visage qu'il a toujours vue était sévère, dure. Maintenant qu'il le voit réellement, il réalise que ses yeux sont grands, luisants dans l'éclairage de la salle il voit leur forme, leur couleur, il voit ses traits et la symétrie semble y apporter une nouvelle dimension, plus harmonieuse et douce. Il aussi l'impression, sans parvenir à dire si c'est réel ou si c'est aussi dû au choc de découvrir qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose derrière ce rideau, que son air revêche s'est envolé.

Soudain Demyx percute que s'il est là, penché sur lui, c'est qu'il attend qu'il lui réponde. _Vraiment_. Comme s'il voulait lui _parler_.

Alors il se contraint avec force, se fait violence et reprend pied. Il ferme la bouche – Kingdom Hearts, combien de temps est-il resté ainsi à béer en le regardant ? Il voudrait s'enterrer et mourir – et secoue légèrement la tête.

- Salut, Zexion. Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune.

Demyx réprime un gros soupir de soulagement. Sa voix est sortie normalement. S'il avait un cœur, il ferait un arrêt cardiaque car Zexion sourit. Très légèrement, à peine, si Demyx n'était pas dans cette position particulière il ne le verrait pas, mais il y a un sourire discret sur sa bouche et dans ses yeux. C'est la première fois.

- Tu es toujours dans la lune.

Demyx rit et s'étonne. Il rit pour de vrai, légèrement. C'est bon.

- Pourquoi tu es assis là ? Demande Zexion avec toujours la même curiosité courtoise.

Demyx prend le parti de hausser les épaules. S'il ment, il va se trahir dès le premier mot qu'il prononcera.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Demyx hoche la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Il a du mal à y croire, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Zexion s'assied sur la pierre de Saïx et pose son livre sur ses genoux. Demyx est un peu déçu de ne plus voir son visage mais il ne s'en plaint pas : il s'est assis à côté de lui, et il l'a vu, maintenant. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, il en est certain.

- J'aimerais savoir jouer d'un instrument, dit Zexion. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce n'était pas qu'une arme.

Les yeux de Demyx s'écarquillent comme des soucoupes et sa peau se couvre de chair de poule. Il regarde le Numéro VI en espérant que ses yeux ne brillent pas trop et qu'il continue de parler parce qu'il risque de fondre en larmes s'il essaye de dire un mot.

Alors Zexion incline un peu la tête sur le côté et prononce les mots que Demyx, du fond de son âme, rêve d'entendre depuis qu'il est devenu un Simili sans avoir jamais osé l'espérer.

- C'était beau, tu sais. Tu veux bien jouer encore, s'il te plaît ?


	8. A l'Encre de tes yeux

**Auteur : **Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture : **Lyly u/Shangreela

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est bon, je l'ai dit, vous êtes contents ?! La chanson, « A l'Encre des tes Yeux », a été écrite par Francis Cabrel. C'est avec une certaine émotion que je m'attaque à ce monument de la chanson Française.

**Personnages : **Zexion, Axel, Néo-Riku, Demyx

**Rating :** K+ pour thème abordé

**Un joyeux Zemyx Day à tous ! **

**A L**'**E**ncre de tes **Y**eux

C'était comme un rêve. Comme la représentation d'une pièce de théâtre, comme un roman. C'était comme d'interpréter les rôles principaux d'une histoire inventée de toute pièce, c'était comme d'être le reflet d'une vie que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir. Mais c'était quand même merveilleux, et même si l'un et l'autre nous le savions, même si toi, tu faisais si bien semblant de l'ignorer, nous étions aussi proches du bonheur que des Simili peuvent l'être. Aussi proches que possible de rendre l'illusion réelle. Et je regrette déjà que ça ne puisse pas continuer. Je vais disparaître, m'endormir pour toujours et ça devrait m'être égal, mais l'idée de devoir m'en aller sans pouvoir te dire au revoir est insupportable.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_

C'était hors de notre portée, c'était interdit. Nous étions comme à part des autres, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir ce comportement. Nous n'avions pas le droit, parce que nous n'étions pas compatibles avec l'idée même d'amour. Mais avec beaucoup d'efforts, nous parvenions à l'oublier, à penser que tant pis, si on y croyait, ça pouvait être vrai, même si personne n'était d'accord, même si tout le monde pensait autrement. C'était inutile d'essayer de nous imposer, nous n'étions que deux, rien que nous contre tous les autres.

_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_

On se faisait discrets, on se cachait. Et ça nous était égal de devoir nous cacher. On savait qu'il faudrait se montrer patient**s**, et ça nous allait bien comme ça. Nous voulions juste nous épargner des sermons ou des rebuffades, nous recherchions la paix, c'était tout. Certains savaient et ne disaient rien, nous regardant parfois du coin de l'œil, avec curiosité. D'autres l'ignoraient. Le reste du groupe nous lançait des œillades sombres, désapprobatrices, mais nous gardions toujours nos distances en public, alors personne ne venait troubler le calme blanc de la Citadelle. Nous volions nos instants passés ensemble comme des pièces de monnaies chapardées dans les poches du Temps. Nous savions. Nous savions que nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ensemble, que personne ne nous le reconnaîtrait et que nous devions attendre. Nous savions que ce n'était pas dans notre nature.

_Même la morale parle pour eux_

Je savais que je pourrais attendre indéfiniment pour pouvoir enfin être pleinement avec toi, pour pouvoir être pleinement à toi. Je voulais un cœur à nouveau pour pouvoir te le donner, parce qu'il n'aurait battu que pour toi. J'avais l'impression d'être impatient, d'avoir hâte, d'être plein d'appréhension et de frémir d'anticipation alors que c'était impossible, mais l'illusion était si concrète et si séduisante que je me faisais avoir à chaque fois, et j'oubliais tout le reste. De mon cœur mort tu avais suscité un fantôme qui me suffisait très bien, en attendant.

En attendant… Il semblerait que je n'aurai plus le temps d'attendre.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Tu as débarqué dans ma non-vie comme une averse en plein désert, fraiche et vivifiante. Tu m'as redonné une dimension que je pensais oubliée_. _Tu n'avais pas perduta substance, pas encore. Tu semblais si insouciant, si naturel, que je m'y suis laissé prendre, au début. Les autres disaient que tu t'accrochais à ta dépouille humaine. Il y en avait qui trouvaient juste ça étonnant, d'autres en souriaient à moitié, et les plus anciens d'entre nous jugeaient ça inconvenant, mais tous s'accordaient sur un point : ça te passerait, tôt ou tard. Peut-être que ça prendrait plus de temps, mais un jour, tu deviendrais comme eux – comme nous. Une coquille vide, une belle poupée à apparence humaine, ton regard clair aussi mort et indifférent que de jolies perles de verre coloré. Neutre. Comme les murs de la Citadelle. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas. Je te trouvais merveilleux, extraordinaire au-delà des mots. Tu me semblais plus réel et plus humain que tous les gens que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'alors.

Tu m'as bien eu. Tu nous as tous bien eus. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais vu de pluie à Illusiopolis. Et quand le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant contre la fenêtre me réveillait la nuit, je l'écoutais vaguement, je me retournais et je me rendormais.

Je ne savais pas.

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes_

Tu souriais, tu riais, tu avais l'air plus humain que tous les autres, tu étais tellement différent de moi que je ne pouvais que t'observer de là où j'étais, sans oser t'approcher. Je n'osais pas. J'avais l'impression de ne pas le mériter, quelque chose me retenait toujours – qu'aurais-je bien pu te dire ? J'étais comme les autres, un mannequin sans cœur et sans vie, même ma mémoire ne m'aidait pas, qu'aurais-je pu avoir d'intéressant ? Mais je te buvais du regard, par-dessus des livres que je me suis plusieurs fois surpris à tenir à l'envers. Et un jour, tu t'es approché. Tu m'as fait la remarque, et je l'ai retourné, trop suffoqué pour savoir quoi te répondre, et tu t'es mis à rire. Tu m'as dit que j'étais distrait et tu m'as demandé à quoi je rêvais. J'étais toujours muet, absolument incapable de te parler, mais tu t'es assis à côté de moi. Tu as fait la conversation pour deux. Tu m'as montré ton arme, tu en as joué. Je pense que tu étais venu vers moi parce que j'étais le seul, jusque là, à ne t'avoir pas encore dit que tes émotions finiraient par disparaître. Tu voulais fuir cette fatalité, et tu voulais que quelqu'un t'y aides. Et tu es resté près de moi.

A ton contact, j'ai creusé ma mémoire, j'ai exhumé les souvenirs des sentiments, des émotions humaines, je les ai défroissés, dépoussiérés, et j'ai essayé de les appliquer. Je n'étais pas doué, mais je faisais des efforts. Petit à petit, j'ai réappris, même si ce n'était pas vraiment visible en surface. Et un jour, je me suis rendu compte que mon cœur mémoriel – c'était le nom que j'avais donné à ce noyau d'émotions « virtuelles » - t'aimait. D'amour. Alors que je n'avais même jamais été amoureux.

Perdu, je te l'avais dit. Tu m'avais embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser, dans cette existence et dans la précédente.

_À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes_

Lors de la fondation de l'Organisation, j'étais le membre le plus jeune. J'étais à peine plus qu'un enfant, j'étais celui qui avait le moins vécu, qui avait hérité du conditionnement le moins important. J'étais stupéfait de réaliser qu'auprès de toi, je ne faisais pas qu'invoquer le souvenir de sentiments qui étaient morts avec moi. Non, _j'apprenais_. Et ça semblait invraisemblable. C'était une bénédiction. Tu souriais, tu me disais d'attendre de voir ce que je ressentirais quand j'aurais à nouveau un cœur. Nous rêvions.

Nous parlions d'après, nous faisions des projets. Tu voulais aller dans un monde aquatique dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Tu disais que ceux qui l'habitaient vivaient en musique, que tu voulais m'y emmener. Tu me demandais si je te suivrais, je te répondais que oui, bien sûr, ça me plairait sûrement, et je le pensais. Je t'aimais, même seulement en théorie, et je savais qu'un endroit où tu te sentais chez toi ne pouvait qu'être fabuleux.

Nous attendions la libération, là où tous les autres voyaient le cœur comme une ancre, une limite. Je trouvais ça désespérément paradoxal et stupide, j'étais incapable de comprendre comment une confrérie d'êtres en quête d'un cœur pouvait dédaigner à ce point les émotions. Pourquoi s'acharner s'ils estimaient que les sentiments étaient futiles, que ce n'était qu'un poids, quelque chose d'inutile dont il fallait se débarrasser ?

Une autre question qui restera sans réponse.

_On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Que va-t-il advenir de toi, de ta précieuse candeur, de ton inestimable sourire ? C'étaient tes regards joyeux, tes expressions tantôt ravies, tantôt boudeuses qui m'avaient incité à aller vers toi vers toi puis à y rester, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme, incapable de résister au désir de s'en approcher de plus en plus. Tu es probablement le seul d'entre nous à être capable de souffrir. Pourquoi faut-il que je disparaisse ? Que je soie obligé de partir, de te laisser derrière moi sans avoir pu te dire adieu ? Je voudrais vivre encore une journée, ou même une heure. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir seulement te retrouver l'espace d'un instant et te serrer dans mes bras, te réconforter. Tu vas apprendre ma « mort », et tu seras seul. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ton expression au moment où on te l'annoncera. Ton visage se fermera, ton regard se durcira. Tu voudras rester seul, alors tu t'enfermeras dans ta chambre, et il pleuvra sur Illusiopolis.

Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, sans même un « au revoir ».

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

Je me demande si je vais vraiment mourir. Ou si je vais juste dormir.

J'aimerais dormir. Si je peux rêver, tu seras là.

J'imaginerai ce monde que je ne verrai jamais, et nous irons le visiter ensemble. Je rêverai de la vie qui nous échappe en ce moment-même, celle dont ma disparition va te priver. Nous marcherons côte à côté, main dans la main, nous serons seuls et je t'aimerai aussi bien que si j'avais un cœur, parce que je pense qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Je te retrouverai. Nous ne nous perdrons plus, et nous resterons ensemble à jamais.

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève_

Quel égoïsme... Je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça. Je le sais. Je veux disparaître et oublier, absolument tout oublier, parce que je sais que même mort je m'interdirais ce réconfort. Même mort, si j'avais encore une conscience pour rêver, je ne pourrais pas oublier que tu es là, quelque part, seul.

Même mort, je ne pourrais pas rêver d'une vie avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas rêver d'être heureux, c'est impossible. Alors je préfère que tout disparaisse, que tout s'éteigne. Fin du chapitre et point final. Je veux brûler comme un livre jeté au feu et que quelqu'un disperse les cendres, après. J'ai peur qu'une partie de moi subsiste, suffisamment pour se rappeler que tu es encore là, suffisamment pour manquer de toi, suffisamment pour avoir conscience de ta détresse, de ta solitude et de mon impuissance.

_Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_

Il m'a tué. Il lui a dit de le faire, et il l'a regardé faire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a dit au pantin que ça le rendrait complet, alors le pantin m'a attaqué. Je n'étais pas fort physiquement. Mes atouts étaient la tactique et la manipulation, et j'ai été pris de court. Je n'ai même pas répliqué.

Ma vision est devenue de plus en plus floue, de plus en plus sombre, tandis que de sa main qui m'enserrait la gorge il me vidait de mon énergie, de mes pouvoirs, de ma force, de _tout_. Puis il s'est arrêté, au moment où je croyais mon dernier instant venu. Il m'a lâché, et je me suis effondré. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Axel avait menti. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Puis ils m'ont abandonné là, dans le sous-sol d'Oblivion, seul. Et je vais disparaître ici, entre ces murs aveugles, dans le noir, et personne ne saura jamais pourquoi.

Il ne me reste qu'une étincelle d'énergie, un fil fin comme la soie d'une toile d'araignée qui me rattache encore à la conscience. Pas assez pour essayer de me relever, ou pour parler. Juste suffisant pour me laisser le temps de goûter l'amertume de la situation.

Je veux pouvoir te dire au revoir. Je veux te dire que je t'aime, que tout était vrai, que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse vivre ce qu'on avait rêvé. Je veux que tu saches que je pense qu'on aurait dû s'en aller, qu'on aurait pu vivre comme ça. Sans cœur, mais ensemble. Je veux être là quand tu auras mal, quand tu te retrouveras seul, quand il n'y aura plus personne pour te comprendre.

Je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux…

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

De retour à Illusiopolis, plus tard, Axel alla trouver Demyx. Comme les autres, il avait appris la disparition de la Mission Oblivion, il n'allait donc pas lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais à la porte de la chambre du Numéro IX, il lui remit un papier plié en quatre. Il lui dit qu'il l'avait trouvé à l'endroit où Zexion avait disparu, et qu'il pensait que c'était pour lui.

Demyx accepta le pli, le visage fermé. Axel lui pressa l'épaule et s'éloigna. Le neuvième membre s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sur Illusiopolis, il se mit à pleuvoir doucement.

Assis sur son lit, il déplia le papier et lut ce qui y était écrit, puis ferma les yeux. Il resta immobile un instant avant d'invoquer Arpeggio. Il déposa le papier sur la table de chevet et se mit à gratter ses cordes, les sourcils froncés.

Le temps passa. A l'extérieur, la pluie s'intensifia, devint violente. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux, nerveusement, tentait un accord, secouait la tête, réessayait. Finalement, il rejeta son arme, qui s'évanouit dans une gerbe d'eau avant d'avoir heurté le sol, et se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Je peux pas…, gémit-il entre ses dents serrées, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Je peux pas l'écrire, pas sans toi… Cette chanson est morte… _Je_ suis mort…

Il se redressa, le visage crispé de souffrance, les yeux secs. Il se renversa sur le lit, attrapa le papier et se roula en boule.

- Zex…, murmura-t-il.

Lentement, le crépitement de la pluie contre les vitres diminua, devint léger puis s'arrêta complètement.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.  
_

Sur le lit, la Mélopée Nocturne dormait, le poing crispé sur une chanson qu'il n'écrirait jamais.

La mélodie s'était étiolée avec le sixième membre, partie en fumée. Comme lui.

Le morceau resterait inachevé. Comme eux.

**Je l'avais déjà mentionné dans un de mes thèmes, mais je pense que si Demyx pleurait, il pleuvrait. Ici, j'ai voulu rester au maximum dans la conception « Saïxienne » des Simili, et donc le rendre incapable de verser des larmes. Je l'ai donc fait pleurer par procuration. J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer ça. **

**Je sais que le Zemyx est un pairing de pur fanservice, mais je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien avec la chanson. **


End file.
